The New Order
by DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan
Summary: Harry uses his visions to his advantage, watch as Harry starts creating his own side, giving new hope to those who didnt want to join voldemort or manipulative man like Dumbledore. Pre Slash SS/HP COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

The new order

Chapter 1

Start of Summer – Privet Drive

People who lived on Privet Drive were more than happy to say they were normal. The Dursley's however, had a secret of shame, well at least in their eyes. They thought their nephew was abnormal, a freak, a disgrace to nature, and a thing that deserved to be drowned at birth. They feared that everyone would find out so they told everyone their nephew was a criminal and went to a school called St. Brutus's Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boy's and what Vernon liked to say, "A first rate institution for hopeless cases". Vernon was also abusive and loved to beat his nephew. Vernon Dursley could not care one single bit if a wizard walked though the door to see Harry in the state he was often left in.

Harry Potter had been in one hell of a mood since he got back to 4 Privet Dr. What made it worse was his "family" was treating him with even less respect than before (which was virtually nil). He wished he could punch Dumbledore in the face, he knew if he saw the old fool he probably would. So its best for Dumbledore to just keep well away from him, for as long as possible. How dare the old fool actually tell his aunt and uncle that his Godfather had died! That was his only protection from them. His back was once again covered in scars. His uncle had went back to his favourite past time; taking his anger out on Harry. Unfortunately the instances were becoming more possible all the time as nothing ever seemed to go right for Vernon Dursley. God help his family if Harry Potter had never come to stay there. Who knew what may have happened. Would Dudley be getting the beatings or would Petunia get it? It was something they would never find out and may have been a good thing. They would not have lasted long as a family otherwise.

Harry could not help but lay in bed and think on everything that had happened in his life. As he did so he could not help but realize Dumbledore had been a deciding factor behind most of the decisions in his life. Frowning he began thinking even more. To his horror every every situation he encountered seemed to be orchestrated by the headmaster. He over thinking this. Or maybe just exaggerating. Was Dumbledore really controlling his life? Or was he just being paranoid? It had to be paranoia. Dumbledore always did what was best for him right? He began remembering all the things that had happened along with the consequences the actions brought. Facing Voldemort…being put with the Dursley's. Those didn't seem to be in his best interest.

Harry had been having visions of Voldemort, what he did and what his Death Eaters did. It sickened him. If that was not enough, he began feeling the Cruciatus Curse on him during these visions and often he woke up screaming, which predictably lead to a beating of his life. They were becoming more and more frequent. He was just glad he had brought some potions home with him; he was able to relieve the pain even if it was just a little. Anything was better than the full on pain he was feeling while still being expected to do his chores. It didn't matter if he did it right, he was still beaten which lead Harry to believe Vernon still thought he could actually beat the magic out of his nephew still. Shaking his head softly, was his Uncle that dense that he actually thought he could take the magic out of someone? He was closer to killing Harry than actually beating the magic out of him.

Things did get better after the second week into the holiday. He got a letter from the Ministry stating that the ban on underage magic had been lifted. He thought immediately about confronting his uncle but he knew better than to do that. There was still a chance he could be expelled. He had no doubt that Fudge was looking for the slightest reason to over rule Dumbledore and have Harry expelled. Well he would not give the man that satisfaction.

With the magic restriction lifted, he changed his bed into a king size bed, with comfortable silk sheets. Now he would actually be able to get a decent sleep at night. Of course he put an illusion on his room door so that they would see his old room and not the newly transfigured room. He didn't want to scare his poor Aunt to death. Well it would be amusing. But no. If he did that he might as well just invite Voldemort to his door.

He also was able to get his school trunk from under the stairs without getting caught. So he stayed up late into the night reading all his books over again, using the spells and trying as hard as he could to get every spell right. He also sent tons of owl orders out getting new books. Some of them were actually Dark Arts books; the Ministry would have a fit, as well as Dumbledore, if they realized Harry Potter was getting them.

The books were advanced - Defence Against the Dark Arts, Dark Arts, Ancient Runes, Transfiguration, Charms and Potions. Ancient Runes was fast becoming a favourite of his, the Runes were very handy. He actually regretted not listening to Percy Weasley; he wished he had taken Runes. Well he could still actually, he had not yet received a new term schedule. As far as he was aware he could choose new subjects this year as well. Good for him he supposed.

He was reading the books at an alarming rate; he thought perhaps he was catching up with Hermione's knowledge in books, if not ahead of her. Which didn't bother him, he was looking forward to surprising them all and being the head of each and every class he took. This was something he intended to do, boy who lived or not, he didn't care if people only expected him to do good at Defence. He would prove to them all who he was and that was Harry Potter.

He was also reading up on household spells, getting rid of dust and other house hold pests, help with painting, and other handy tips. He had every intention of moving into Grimmauld Place and he wanted to change it into somewhere he knew that Sirius Black would have wanted to live. He would create all new great memories of the dull place. It would not be dull when he was finished with it that was for sure, he thought as he continued to read. He was unaware of the time, he nearly had a heart attack himself when a voice suddenly shouted at him.

"Get up, you lazy freak and make our breakfast!" yelled his Aunt Petunia up at him.

"Coming!" said Harry with no emotion in his voice. If he snarled it he was just cruising for a bruising or a whipping in his case. It would be worse if he was cheerful, that was something the Dursley's hated above all. Harry being happy, was something they had tried their entire life to make sure didn't happen. So you can imagine what it was like for him all the time there.

Shaking his head, he shoved the book back in his hidey hole. Getting up he yawned, unable to believe he had stayed up all night reading his books. It would help him in the future something he was glad for. Shrugging he walked down the stairs ready for another horrible, boring chore filled day at the Dursley's house and wondering when he should move into Grimmauld Place.


	2. Chapter 2

The new order

Chapter 2

Harry started teaching himself Occlumency and meditation, wanting nothing more than to keep Voldemort out of his mind. Also he to try and stop the visions that had begun that summer, though he soon realized nothing would stop them, the stubborn visions kept coming.

Then Harry thought of something. Were these visions the power the Dark Lord knew not? What if this was how he was going to beat Voldemort. Having an advantage over him, would that make him able to defeat the monster? It made complete sense.

So the more visions he had, the more stubborn he became, and the more he learned. He was soon actually able to curse people through these visions, which was strange. He was beginning too realize he was not just a by stander or a ghost. He could help but not very much of course.

This was all brilliant but he didn't do it too often. He didn't want Dumbledore or Voldemort finding out. Every day he practiced magic, and got better and better and more powerful. He was able to conjure food now, which was great! He could actually eat.

Harry was also getting taller and filling out more like he should have probably a long time ago. It helped that he was able to conjure his own food and found the nourishment to be more than beneficial. The Dudley's were shocked at the change in the scrawny boy, so stopped feeding him altogether, though it didn't seem to make any difference. They just chalked it up to the freak using his magic, and gave him more beatings and more chores. Most of those chores were outside, like painting the hut and mowing the lawn. Harry didn't mind this as much because he was getting a nice tan as the sun beat down on Privet Drive. Of course Harry's magic helped stop Harry from being burnt to a crisp so he didn't worry too much about that.

At night when they were all in their bed he would practice and practice like he never had before. His birthday was tomorrow, he was looking forward to more books. He knew most of his friends would get him books. Well at least he hoped they would anyway. That's what he wanted right now; books and things that would help him defeat Voldemort. This was his main goal in life, to defeat Voldemort and begin living his life to the fullest.

Midnight came and so did a swoop of owls. He was actually born at this very minute sixteen years ago. Harry hurriedly opened Hermione's present first. It was a book in Latin, every hex, curse and spell used in dark times. It seemed very interesting. Chucking it onto his bed, he began opening his other presents.

From Ron he got chocolate frogs, his second favourite sweet from the Wizarding world, a snitch, and a Quidditch book. He vaguely wondered how his friend had found the money to get all of it. Upon reading his letter he found out why, he had been helping Fred and George his brothers to run their joke shop.

From Fred and George he got some of their latest inventions and 500 galleons back from the money he had given them to start the joke shop, along with an offer for a percentage of the share holding with Weasley Wizard Wheezes. That would mean he would get thirty percent of their profits they make. He signed the stock agreement smiling softly, glad his friends were doing something they wanted to do with their life.

Fred and George of course wrote a letter, saying they had opened premises in Diagon Ally and were doing brilliantly. They were doing so great they were able to give their parents money for Ron and Ginny. Ron had not stopped blabbing about it apparently, something he had obviously forgotten to tell Harry. Or maybe he had and he had missed it. Harry shrugged before digging in for more presents.

Moony had sent him more defense books, as well as the Marauders prank book. As much as he loved his dad, Harry couldn't condone what the Marauders had done. Bullying Severus Snape proved they could be just as low as Dudley and Uncle, which was a horrible thought that he could not help.

The books went upon the bed. Upon opening Neville Longbottom's and Luna Lovegood's gifts, he found books again. Surprisingly good looking books as well! One of them was on herbology but it was the dangerous plants bit that got Harry interested and another book on defense. They wished him a happy birthday and said they would see him on the Hogwarts express, he pushed the books up beside Hermione's and Moony's.

The next gift he opened was a surprise to say the least. He received a pensive from Dumbledore. It actually looked like the one that he had seen in the old man's office. It had a coat of arms on it, frowning he opened the pages of his pictures of his parents. He found what he was looking for, a picture of his father in his Auror robes on and a coat of arms on it. Could that be the Potter coat of arms? Had Dumbledore kept his father's pensive and given it back to him as a present? The man had some bloody cheek to do that.

Moody gave him dark detectors, Tonks and Shacklebolt got him more books. Auror training books in fact! They look well used, it was obvious he was actually getting their books. Yet upon reading the enclosed letter, he realized they had been his fathers Auror books. How they had gotten them he didn't know but he thanked them from the bottom of his heart.

Harry quickly scratched out thank you letters to everyone and sent them all away with Hedwig. She looked grateful to be getting out once more, he would have let her out more but he couldn't. Well he could now, he supposed, he could use magic. All he needed to do was conjure a bird that looked like his Hedwig and put it in the cage. That was actually a pretty good thought.

After sending her off, he quickly started reading Hermione's book with the Latin curses of the Dark Ages. He read that the book was very rare these days, Hermione he had no doubt had either copied it or sat and read it before his birthday. Smiling at the thought of his friends he sat down and spent the night reading.

That night when he fell asleep, he had another vision, this time it was very informative to him. Voldemort had found out where he lived, from Pettigrew of course, the slimy disgusting rat that he was. Voldemort then ordered Pettigrew to spy on him. Harry thought with satisfaction, "Voldemort will never see the rat again". Indeed he wouldn't, not if Harry had any say in it And Harry knew he defiantly did have a say in it.

The day went mostly as it always did, he did his chores and there was no sign of Pettigrew. Unless the rat was very good at hiding and not moving, then it not appear as though he was there. Perhaps the rat was taking longer to get there he didn't know. That evening, Harry was once again whipped, thin blood trails running down his back. But Harry didn't make a sound. He had learned long ago to stop begging or screaming, it gave his Uncle more satisfaction. He had also noticed that his Uncle did it longer if he begged or cried.

When it finally stopped, his Uncle grunted in disappointment as he got absolutely no joy out of hitting his nephew. He left the room quietly and went down the stairs to enjoy dinner with his family. Harry was too sore to even conjure anything to eat, so he quickly went to his bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

It was a long while before he went into a vision.

"What happened Wormtail?" asked Voldemort.

"Nothing my lord, the boy was just doing gardening all day" said Pettigrew looking disgusted.

"Hm…in a few days Pettigrew you will bring the boy to me, just make sure no one is around, no Order member or anyone" snarled Voldemort once again his rage for the Order showing.

"Of course My Lord" said Pettigrew bowing his head looking excited.

"Good, now go! Get back to spying on Potter" snapped Voldemort disgusted with the weak little rat. Wormtail had his uses, that's why he simply didn't get rid of the weak idiot. In fact, he was probably the best supporter he had, smirking he watched the man waddle out of the room.

Harry smirked also. The man was amusing, so was Voldemort. So he would have to make sure Pettigrew was seen, perhaps he could find some of his cousins rat traps. Was Pettigrew stupid enough to fall into one of them? Maybe he would be nodding his head he decided that is what he would do. He would have to spell the area so he could not transform into human after he is caught in the trap otherwise it would be for nothing.

Realizing he was no longer tired he got up and began reading the Auror books. He found them extremely fascinating and really hard work. It was not as easy as it looked to tell the truth. However, he got the entire book read and the spells all learned, memorizing every single one of them. He realized he must have some sort of good memory, because there was no way any normal person could remember this much was there? Maybe he didn't know. Harry had never under any circumstances considered himself normal.

--------------------0


	3. Chapter 3

**The New Order **

**Chapter 3 **

**The Capture Of Pettigrew **

"Get out and do the gardening, the plants need watering!" snapped Petunia as soon as Harry walked down the stairs.

"Yes Aunt Petunia" said Harry softly.

She then sniffed disdainfully at him as he went into the garden.

Harry took of his shirt and tucked it into his trousers; he didn't care if anyone saw the scars and bruises that littered his back. No one would care, they would think he got them in a fight or even at the Criminal school he supposedly went too.

Getting out the hose he attached it to the tap outside, unwinding it enough he then began watering the garden. Once they were done he hosed himself down, he was far too hot and the sun was burning. As he checked out his nicely developing tan, he noticed something shining in the light of the water. Suddenly he realized it was Pettigrew's silver hand! If only Peter Pettigrew saw the scheming look on Harry's face. He would have been running for the hills. But thankfully he didn't and Harry dived for the rat.

Pettigrew squeaked. He tried with all his might to escape, but before he could he was stunned. His last thought as was 'My Lord is going to kill me'! He didn't seem to care that Harry Potter had a hold of him.

Harry smirked in satisfaction. Finally, he had the disgusting rat, and he just needed to let the Order know now. Sighing softly he put the stunned rat in his pocket and quickly put the hose away before running up the stairs to his room. He could not take too long otherwise Petunia would be up the stairs looking for him to do his chores. If that happened, well the rat would more than likely be killed and Sirius would never have his name cleared.

"Where are you?!" snapped Petunia.

"Just going to the toilet!" said Harry softly.

"Hurry up boy! You have a fence to paint" snapped Petunia.

"Coming" said Harry.

He quickly conjured a small tank, putting an anti animagus spell on it so Peter could not turn back into human form he put it in his bed. Harry smirked in grim satisfaction, Pettigrew did not know what had hit him.

Quickly Harry penned a letter, then let Hedwig out of her cage and she was out and into the air in seconds.

_To who ever gets this at the headquarters? _

_I have captured the rat, just thought you would like to know, Padfoot will be proven innocent. _

_Harry Potter_

"Move!" snarled Petunia obviously getting impatient.

"Coming" said Harry running back down the stairs.

"Get that shirt on before you go back out there! Otherwise I will tell Vernon" snapped Petunia.

"Yes Ma'am" said Harry softly putting on his t-shirt.

She chucked a paint brush at him and then told him to get the paint and get started. Harry just nodded before leaving the house. He didn't care if he was forced to stay here even when the Order came for Pettigrew. He wished he could go, though he felt Dumbledore would not allow it.

One of these days the Dursley's are going to go to far, and maybe even kill him. The Order would know all about it. If or when this happened, Dumbledore would have some explaining to do. Some times, he wished that would happen, but it deep down he knew it wouldn't. Besides, even if it did, Harry would not be around to see the end results. And that would be missing the best part

Finished with the painting three hours later, he used the tap and cleaned the paint of his hands and brush and put the paint in the shed, knowing he was finished for the night. He then walked into the house, and began making dinner. He didn't need to be told anymore, he knew he was to make dinner every night, Petunia was too lazy. Plus they knew he was a better cook than his Aunt, so why bother not using someone who was obviously better.

"I will do the rest!" snapped Petunia at Harry.

"Yes Aunt Petunia" said Harry softly stepping away from the food.

Petunia got three plates out and put all the food onto them, once they were full to the maximum she pulled out a small plate and put what was left on to it. It was hardly enough for a dog never mind a human being but Harry knew he was lucky enough to be getting any of it so didn't complain.

"Pet! I'm home" said Vernon in his usual booming voice.

"How was work today dear?" asked Petunia happily.

"Not good Pet, not good at all" said Vernon looking angry.

"Oh dear. You, room, now!" snapped Petunia.

"Yes Aunt" said Harry quickly leaving.

Oh he knew he would get a beating tonight, Vernon needed an outlet for his anger and it was always him. Even if he did nothing to deserve the anger, Vernon always blamed everything that happened in his life on him. He was just glad his aunt had sent him away, hopefully Vernon would forget about him or his Aunt would calm him down with Whiskey.

But it was too much too hope for, his Uncle came up, probably right after he had finished stuffing the food down his neck. He used the belt that night, however, something happened that Harry didn't predict happening. He had forgotten he had written to the Order.

'Knock' 'Knock'

"Who's that?" asked Petunia looking at Vernon.

"Probably one of Dudley's friends Pet, why don't you go and get rid of them, so I can continue giving this brat his comeuppance" said Vernon.

"Of course Vernon dear," said Petunia smiling sickly before leaving to go down the stairs.

"Can I help you?" asked Petunia getting to the door.

"I'm looking for one Harry Potter" said a cool aloof voice said.

"I'm afraid you have the wrong house" said Petunia, thinking of what Vernon was doing to the brat. Wrong thing to say or think especially considering this man was actually Severus Snape, master of Legillemency.

"Stupefy" muttered Severus upon seeing the thoughts crossing the woman's mind.

Running up the stairs he blasted the door open and stunned Vernon in one swift flick. He just looked at Potter's back in horror unable to believe what he was seeing.

"Great now look what you did! I'm going to be punished for this too you know!" snapped Harry shaking his head gesturing to Vernon lying there stunned.

"You wont be staying here. Get your school things Harry" said Severus, what he had seen here had struck close to home and shook him to the core so badly, he hadn't even realized he had used Harry's first name.

"Fine" said Harry shrugging before hissing, he was not going to complain that he was getting out of here early.

Quickly he got under his bed and drank a potion, one Severus recognized as a combination of numbing and paining reducer. Then he started getting all his school things from under his bed and walked down to the cupboard before saying.

"My things are in there" said Harry softly.

"Alohamora" said Severus opening the cupboard door for him.

"Thanks" said Harry dragging it out he emptied his hands into the trunk before turning to his teacher.

"Pettigrew is up the stairs" said Harry.

"Go get him then so we can get out of here" said Severus looking uncomfortable.

"Yes sir," said Harry softly and ran up the stairs and was back down before he knew it.

"We are going to portkey do you think you could handle that?" asked Severus. He alone knew Harry could not be over what had happened to him in that graveyard.

Harry looked at him strangely before gladness and a sense of understanding flared between them. Harry realized for the first time maybe someone realized what he had been through. He nodded his head softly; the gratefulness was still not gone.

"Thank you" said Harry softly, he knew this was probably the only civil conversation he would have with his teacher. As he put his hand on the portkey that Severus had pulled out of his clothes.

Severus just nodded and uttered the password.

"Forgiven" said Severus and they were gone before they knew it.

They fell with a thump in Grimmauld Place. It was, sadly, the same as it had always been. Harry smirked, that would change soon; he would turn Grimmauld Place into a sanctuary for people.

"Would you like me to heal your back?" asked Severus.

"Might as well" shrugged Harry knowing he would not have scars or anything to show of the abuse he suffered.

"Sit down then" said Severus quickly getting his potions kit out and opened it. He quickly found the correct potions he would need for Harry though they weren't labelled. He was a potions master, he could recognize them on sight.

Harry sat down, grimacing in a little pain as he did so; the numbing agent must not be very strong thought Severus.

"Sit still" said Severus as he began rubbing a foul smelling cream onto Harry's back.

He could feel the difference almost immediately. The swelling reduced and it was almost like a zip as the skin knitted itself back together again. He used it all over his back, and even on his ribs where there was one more bruise and the swelling was reduced rapidly.

"There, anywhere else?" asked Severus.

"No where I cant reach," said Harry softly.

"Fair enough," said Severus handing over the cream.

"Thank you," said Harry starting on his aching legs.

"When did it start?" asked Severus.

Harry didn't need to ask what he was speaking about, he already knew.

"After first year, when they realized I couldn't use magic thanks to Dumbledore," sneered Harry angrily.

"I see," said Severus knowing there was something obviously left unsaid.

"Then it stopped in third year, when I told them my Godfather was an escaped convict which was rather amusing to say the least. That helped third and fourth year summers…until this year, Dumbledore told them that Sirius had died" said Harry.

"I see" said Severus frowning, no familiar hate for Black was rising up within him either which was strange.

"They have been calling me a Murderer as well…Since Dumbledore told them about Cedric Diggory" said Harry his eyes saddening. It became obvious to Severus that he was hurt more than he was letting on.

"So you blame Dumbledore for all this?" asked Severus an eyebrow rose. How on earth was it had the boy not joined Voldemort? How on earth was the boy still a light wizard? Severus just could not see how, at least not yet.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter and the new Order

Chapter 4

Confessions

"Of course I do" said Harry shaking his head. Had Snape not listened to him?

"I see…and how is it that you have not joined the dark side? My childhood was enough to get me joining him" said Severus emotionless. Yes, he knew Potter knew of Severus' own status as a Death Eater. There was no point in trying to think otherwise.

"Maybe it's the fact that its his fault as well?! If he had just fucking finished the job properly or not went after my parents I would either be alive and happy or dead and not having to put up with this fucking world!" said Harry.

Severus had the urge to shout 'Language' at the boy, but he resisted. After all, he was not the boy's teacher at the moment. He had no control over what the boy said or did at all.

"Fair enough" said Severus.

"So what do you plan on doing?" asked Severus more curious than anything.

"Why did you come in the first place?" asked Harry adamantly not answering the question, Severus knew by the look on Harry's face he would not get his answer until he answered Harry's question so he answered him.

"Because you found Pettigrew," said Severus.

"Dumbledore didn't tell you to get me?" asked Harry sounding resigned and not at all surprised.

"No" said Severus not lying to make Harry feel better. He rather liked the fact that he was not the only one that didn't completely trust Dumbledore. He could hardly say that out loud until he really knew that Harry was against Dumbldore. Best not even think like that really. He could not in any way go against Dumbledore or it was off to Azkaban with him.

"Hm…well I own Grimmauld place right?" asked Harry.

"Yes, you own everything that was Black's as well as your family's the Potters and perhaps the Evans'" said Severus.

"The Potters? They don't have that much money" said Harry looking at Severus strangely.

"Who told you that?" asked Severus looking amused.

"No one, I've seen my vault. While it may seem like a lot right now, I would be lucky if it lasts me two years out of school" said Harry.

"Don't you know all Purebloods are rich?" asked Severus sounding less than amused now.

"Well I'm not pureblood I'm a half blood" said Harry snarling.

"Actually, strictly speaking, you are a pure blood, you have a Witch and Wizard mother and father, and your other half is completely pure" said Severus obviously referring to the Potter's.

"And?" asked Harry.

"Well your father was obviously rich Potter, so that means everything he had belongs to you now including the Potter vaults!" said Severus, finally loosing control over the anger he always carried around.

"Well he's not anymore!" Harry exclaimed. But then he thought on it more. "I mean I've seen my vault, But you said 'vaults'. As in more than one?" asked Harry curiously.

"Potter didn't the Goblins ever take you to a vault were you had to step though wards and go alone?" asked Severus irritated.

"No, they unlocked it, I didn't feel any wards and I wasn't alone I was with Griphook, that's the Goblin by the way" said Harry.

"Then you haven't seen the Potter vaults, you probably most likely have been using the one any parent sets up for their child before they turn seventeen and take control over the vaults. However, since you are the last heir and your parents are gone you should have been told when you were eleven and a Goblin would and should have helped you deal with your accounts" said Severus rubbing his eyes tiredly as if it had taken a lot out of him just to explain this to the boy.

"I see," said Harry his eyes darkening.

"Finally" said Severus sarcastically.

"So Dumbledore has been keeping something else from me?" asked Harry his eyes were the colour of the darkest Emerald you could ever find. They seemed to sparkle more, in power and anger. It was pretty impressive, better than even what Dumbledore could do.

"Only he would have the power to do that, to stop the Goblins from telling you" said Severus.

"So if I went to them and asked to see all my vaults, what would they do?" asked Harry, his nostrils flaring.

"Take you to your vaults of course, they cannot say or do anything else" said Severus.

"But some of them are knowingly keeping it from me?" asked Harry.

"Obviously, nearly all the Goblins will, no doubt they may be ugly but they are far from stupid" sneered Severus.

"Good, well they are in for a shock soon that's for sure" said Harry his eyes alight with malice and satisfaction and the air around him seemed to darken and his face was set in a grim line.

"What are you planning Potter?" asked Severus almost wearily, he had seen that look many times on Lily Evans when she wanted something impossible to happen.

"Nothing," said Harry his face back to its normal angelic look.

"Don't give me that, what are you going to do?" asked Severus more forcefully.

"Do you want to know?" asked Harry curiously.

"Yes" snarled Severus getting impatient.

"Fine, I'm just going to tell the goblins I will move my money elsewhere. Of course I'm not really doing it. But too loose Famous Harry Potter and the Potter's money would be a blow to Gringotts. Then I'll threaten to tell the press what they did. They would be finished if this sort of thing got out, Right?" asked Harry curiously.

"Of course" said Severus now smirking.

"Perfect" said Harry rubbing his hands together gleefully.

"When are you going?" asked Severus.

"Probably tonight, but you can deal with Pettigrew first. I'd like to look around Grimmauld Place, I've never had the chance to explore before" said Harry.

"Fine" said Severus "Hand him over".

"Here" said Harry smirking.

"That looks painful, what is it?" asked Severus smirking nastily seeing the Muggle device. Opening the jar looking as if his dream had come true.

"It's a rat trap, suitable for him and very painful leave them long enough and they will die" said Harry smugly.

"Good going," said Severus poking at the rat gleefully, this was the Marauder he hated the most. Yes, he hated him even more than James Potter now. Sirius Black was gone yes, so now it was time for him to get revenge on that rat.

"I thought so too," said Harry smirking smugly still.

"Right, well I better get this to Hogwarts" said Severus looking at disgust at the rat stuck in a glass jar which had wards stopping Pettigrew from changing and escaping.

"Yeah suppose I'll see you later. Just don't bother telling Dumbledore I'm here or I will run away to America for the rest of the summer" said Harry his face showing how terribly serious he was.

"I may like playing with the grim reaper but I'm not suicidal" said Severus smartly. The grim reaper Harry knew instantly was Voldemort and possibly Dumbledore in this case. He also implied if he was to tell Dumbledore he would be asking for death. It was obvious he was on Harry's side for now and was not happy with Dumbledore. It was something Harry had waited a long time to happen.

"Good" said Harry smirking.

"Don't damage the place while I'm gone" said Severus sneering disdainfully before quickly getting out of the house. He thought he would have the last say he was wrong just as he was about to apparate Harry shouted, "Don't worry I will" a smirk was defiantly apparent in his voice for any blind man to spot.

-----------------------

Severus walked up to Hogwarts, the rat still in the jar. Severus was amusing himself buy casting the Crucio curse every five seconds and lifting it after about a minute. He didn't want Pettigrew insane unfortunately. But he was getting his revenge so who was he to care? This was probably why he had gone straight to Potters. Now he was double glad he did, he got more information than he planned on ever getting. Even better, he found out he was not the only one to distrust Dumbledore. Brilliant.

"Severus what is that?" asked Flitwick curiously grimacing at the state of the rat.

"Nothing" sneered Severus.

"Poor thing, another one of your experiments no doubt" said Flitwick shaking his head and leaving.

'If only you knew' Severus smirking in a way that would annoy anyone.


	5. BRAND NEW NEVER READ CHAPTER

**The New Order**

**I'd like to thank my editor Chris for editing this! thank you!!**

**Chapter 5**

"Severus! What are you doing here?" asked Dumbledore surprised. "Were you called?"

"Here" said Severus handing over a rat.

"Is that who I think it is?" asked Dumbledore looking stunned.

"Depends on who you think it is" smirked Severus.

"Pettigrew?" asked Dumbledore.

"Indeed" said Severus his victorious smirk still there.

"How on earth did you catch him Severus? What about your spying duties?" asked Dumbledore shocked.

"Potter caught him, my spying duties are safe" said Severus his anger hidden, he really hated Dumbledore.

"Harry? Is he still at his relatives?" asked Dumbledore looking worried now.

"Indeed, he just gave me the rat, and I left you know I hate Muggles area's" said Severus shuddering.

"I don't understand how Severus, I mean you grew up in the Muggle world" said Dumbledore shaking his head.

"Yes that was about thirty years ago" said Severus.

"Well give him here, I will take him to the Ministry" said Dumbledore.

"Very well," said Severus.

"Ah here it is" said Dumbledore, after raking thought his drawer, he pulled out a vial of something Severus knew as Veritaserum.

----------------------------------0

"Ah Albus how can I help you?" asked Fudge, he all of a sudden playing nice.

"I have someone in my custody that people need to know about, call the Wizengamont" said Dumbledore.

"Are you sure we need to?" asked Fudge anxiously.

"Yes" said Dumbledore.

"Very well," said Fudge, he couldn't deny Dumbledore, because he was the head of the Wizengamont.

"Good, I shall meet you all down there," said Dumbledore.

"Very well" said flustered Fudge.

--------------0

"Ah, members of the Wizengamont please take a seat so I can get started" said Dumbledore, his presence demanding respect as always.

"What is this about?" asked one of the members.

"Someone I have found, now that everyone is seated I will now show you" said Dumbledore, pulling out a rat. The Wizengamont thought perhaps Dumbledore was loosing his mind that was until he uttered a spell and the rat began changing form.

"Who's that?!" asked one of the shocked members of the Wizengamont.

"This ladies and gentlemen is Peter Pettigrew, the one that planned his own death and escaped justice" said Dumbledore.

"But that would mean that..." said one of the shocked people not finishing their sentence.

"Sirius Black was telling the truth and is innocent" said Dumbledore solemnly.

"We must have him found and pardoned immediately" said Madam Bones shocked.

"I am afraid that's not possible" said Dumbledore looking like he had just lost the war, inwardly he gave a sigh of satisfaction.

"Why?" asked Fudge looking sick.

"Sirius Black died not even a month ago, right here in the Ministry of magic, the department of Prophecies fighting Death Eaters with us" said Dumbledore.

"You hid a fugitive?" asked Fudge shocked.

"I trusted Sirius, I didn't think he had hurt his friend, I was correct, Mr. Potter saw Pettigrew when he was thirteen and again when he was fifteen. I just had no proof, now its too late, but we can still clear Sirius Black's name" said Dumbledore.

"Who found the rat?" asked Madam Bones looking at Pettigrew who was standing there shaking wide eyed. He was biting at his hands, almost looking like the rat his animagus form was.

"I did, I have been looking for it for a long time" said Dumbledore.

"Very well, you shall be rewarded, now we need the truth, I want to know why he betrayed his friends" said Madam Bones furiously.

"Very well," said Dumbledore, pulling out the phial and making Pettigrew swallow it. After that he sat the disgusting man on the seat, the seat immediately strapped him in binding him; he would not be able to get away.

"Why did you betray Lily and James?" asked Madam Bones.

"Because My Lord demanded it," said Pettigrew.

"Why did you join Lord Voldemort? What has your friends done to deserve that kind of betrayal?" asked Dumbledore looking hurt and saddened.

"I joined him because he promised me power! And he gave me that! I was for once better than James or Sirius even Remus. They only let me hang around with them because they pitied me" said Peter truthfully.

"They trusted you with their lives!" said Dumbledore looking ready to burst into tears; he was truly playing his part to the best of his ability.

"They only did it because Sirius told them to, if he hadn't done that they would never have considered me" said Peter, sounding very pitiful.

"You lost all your friends, and lived the life of a rat? Was that what you wanted?" snapped one of the Wizengamont members.

"That wasn't my Lords fault, it was Potter's fault!" said Peter.

"This is a hopeless case, get him straight to Azkaban" snapped Fudge. Azkaban had been fixed and had more security than ever before.

"I completely agree" said Dumbledore nodding, Fudge puffed up in pride.

"Very well, those who think he should be charged with the murder of Lily and James, as well as the manslaughter of Harry Potter?" asked Madam Bones.

"I didn't kill them!" protested Peter at once.

"You as good as" snapped Madam Bones.

Everyone's hands raised, it was one of the quickest votes that Dumbledore ever remembered. Smirking in success he nodded his head before leaving, he would let the Auror's deal with the rat now, he would never be able to change into his animagus form.

------------------------0

"Hello Potter" said Severus stepping into Grimmauld Place, his eyes widening upon seeing how clean the hall looked. Even Molly couldn't get the place as clean and sparkling like that, it was really nice nothing at all like he remembered it.

"Professor" said Harry nodding curtly.

"Dumbledore has taken him to the Ministry, he is still under the impression you are at your relatives" said Severus.

"Good" said Harry.

"What would you do if I had told him otherwise?" asked Severus, not liking the way that he was being talked too.

"Made sure that you lived to regret it" said Harry his face showing nothing truth.

"I see" said Severus, he realized now he wasn't dealing with a Gryffindor but a Slytherin - he never thought he would say that. He was wrong! Potter was Slytherin as they come and he could see it now.

"I hope that's not the case" said Harry, he couldn't help but think he had some things in common with his professor.

"Indeed" said Severus agreeing completely.

Suddenly a bird with a paper flew in Severus smirked, Harry's jaw dropped when he saw the front cover.

'Sirius Black INNOCENT Peter Pettigrew GUILTY'

"Good" said Harry in satisfaction.

"I can't believe it" said Severus looking taken aback.

"What is it?" asked Harry frowning; it must be bad if Severus Snape the spy was reacting to it.

"Dumbledore took the credit for it" said Severus looking truly angry.

"Did you expect anything else?" said Harry, he too was annoyed but had half expected it.

"I can't believe he would stoop so low to take someone else's credit" said Severus.

"It probably isn't the first time" shrugged Harry.

"What else has he taken credit for?" asked Severus curious to know if there was anything else.

"He has taken credit for everything I've done in a way, he lets them believe he is training me, he makes them think I'm his apprentice in a way." said Harry.

"Unbelievable" said Severus, nodding his head, it was true, the teachers and everyone else did give Dumbledore the credit for everything Harry had done.

"Even Voldemort" said Harry.

"What on earth is that supposed to mean?" asked Severus coming out of his thoughts abruptly.

"I meant what I said; even Voldemort gives Dumbledore all the credit, when I was in the graveyard he said there was no Dumbledore to save me and all that. Then later on he said Dumbledore wouldn't want me to forget my manners. I felt like shouting that I didn't nor had I ever needed Dumbledore's help but it would have been a waste of time." sighed Harry.

Severus just sat there shocked; he still couldn't believe what he was hearing.

--------------------------------------0

Well what do you think? you will find out alot more if i get fifteen reviews!! so get reviewing one and all so everyone gets another slice of the new order! ASAP!!

Goodbye R&R

Debs


	6. Chapter 6

**The New Order**

**Chapter 6 **

Severus went to his own quarters, shocked and overwhelmed with this new information he was receiving. He was drinking Fire whiskey and thank god for it, the information surprised him, but he knew Dumbledore was manipulative. But to this extent? Never in his wildest dreams. 

Sighing softly, he was so tired, yawning he lay down on the couch just to get half an hour's sleep. He had to get more sleep, working constantly for Dumbledore and Voldemort took a lot out of him. Potions, potion and more potions. It never ended, spy and more spying. It never ended and he never really had a chance to get more sleep. 

He was asleep on the couch before he knew it, Severus slept for hours, wakening up abruptly. He always did that when a single noise woke him up - which is a shame really. However, that's how he was and with the age he was it was not likely that it was going to change any time soon either. 

There was an letter lying in the grate of the letter shoot, owl's couldn't get into the dungeons so there was mail shoots for them. He didn't know how long it was there, but he read it immediately. He gasped in shock, spelling his clothes crease free and his hair to its normal state. He didn't want anyone especially not Dumbledore to know he had fallen asleep. 

_Severus, _

_Order meeting at Grimmauld Place at 4.00 pm _

_Albus_

That's it, curt as always, they had found Harry Severus was convinced, there was nothing he could do. He would go back for the boy if needed be, he wouldn't let abuse continue. Not if he had any say in it, well technically he didn't but he would make himself have a say in it. 

He floo'ed to the manor and stepped out of the fire, brushing the soot from his clothes. The entire Order was there, looking a tad bit impatient not that this bothered Severus at all. He couldn't stand the majority of the people, but he would cope with them if it kept him out of Azkaban. 

"Ah Severus, finally," said Dumbledore. 

"I apologise Albus" said Severus curtly not giving an explanation. 

"You are here now," said Dumbledore just wanting the Order meeting to start. 

"Who did the house?" asked Arthur. 

"Why Molly of course!" said Dumbledore joyfully. 

"I didn't Albus!" said Molly looking gob smacked. 

"But…I just assumed it was you" mumbled Albus he had not meant to loose his composure like that. 

"No I didn't decorate it!" said Molly, it was way better than she could do, and she knew that. 

"Then who?" asked Moody his magical eye running a riot in his socket. 

"Indeed" said Dumbledore frowning. 

"No one's here" grunted Moody after the eye span around three more times to make sure. 

"Hm…I'll get to the bottom off it!" said Dumbledore frowning. 

"I wouldn't bother about it," sneered Severus an ugly look on his face. 

"I cannot," said Albus worried. He didn't like the thought someone was getting past him and into Grimmauld Place. 

"Has HE called?" asked Moody glaring at Snape in distrust. 

"No, but he is pulling more raids and everything, Albus he's getting desperate for Potter" admitted Severus which was true - if he was sending Peter Pettigrew to get him of all people to get it had to be him. 

"This isn't good news" said Dumbledore seemingly more anxious. 

"More Order members around the Dursley's?" grunted Moody turning to Dumbledore for approval. 

"Indeed, two people at one time, four emergency portkey's - two on each person if it comes to it just get to Harry and leave the Dursley's" said Dumbledore. 

"That's unfair!" protested Tonks her hair turning dark. 

"It's that and win the war or get the Dursley's and loose the war" said Dumbledore, he was getting annoyed with Tonks, she questioned everything and always protested against everything. To put it frankly he was close to oblivating her and chucking her out of the Order. 

"Same people watching over Potter?" sneered Severus. 

"Yes, yes you don't have to worry about having to stand guard over him" said Dumbledore sounding agitated. 

"Very well, may I go now?" said Severus growling low in throat. 

"No Severus, I need to speak with you," said Dumbledore. 

The others took their cue and left, going in the fire and shouting in different names. Quite a good few of them went to the Ministry of Magic Auror Department password shadow. 

"Yes?" asked Severus not moving from his seat. 

"I need you to teach Harry occlumancy once again" said Dumbledore 'He wont teach the boy, Potter will think I'm still trying to help him and what's best for him. He will get his mind raided, then he will be open to visions, he will come and tell me.' 

"I will not teach that spoiled selfish brat occlumancy" snapped Severus. 'Spoiled my arse but if I don't call him that - I dread to think what would happen' 

"You will do this Severus," said Dumbledore eyes loosing their twinkle and an angry glint entered his eyes. 'He will cave to my commands soon, I don't see why he bothers fighting' 

"Potter invaded my privacy! I will not teach him" protested Severus. 'I cant give in too easily, he will think something is wrong' 

"You will do it Severus, you shouldn't have left the pensive somewhere Harry could get his hands on it!" snapped Dumbledore 'He spoiled my plans, he thought his father was good and nice but he found out that he was a bully now he doesn't want to be like his father. If he doesn't join the Auror's I'm going to kill Severus for leaving that pensive lying where Potter could see it. 

"Very well" snapped Severus 'As much as I hate to admit it he does have a point, I left it there knowing Harry would be too curious! Dumbledore looks ready to kill me, good job I just accepted the inevitable I rather value my life right now'

"Good, you can do whatever you like, but right now I have an appointment with Fudge!" said Dumbledore making a face at the name.

Severus just nodded curtly to angry to form words. 

A swoosh indicated that the floo powder had been thrown down, and the voice shouted the Minister Of Magic Mr Fudge! And he was gone with a poof of green flames.

"That went well" said a voice from the corner of the room, sounding amused, Severus had his want pointed at the said voice within seconds. Nothing had changed his reflexes were the same as ever. 

"Potter" snapped Severus relieved lowering his wand, a sure sign of trust. 

"Coffee or something stronger?" asked Harry. 

"Something stronger!" said Severus immediately god he needed it. 

Amber liquid was under his nose within minutes, the fire whiskey smell was roaming the room. He gulped it down, greedily, he didn't know how much longer he could cope with this double life he was leading. He just wanted a rest, some sleep and some time to himself so he could actually eat a meal. 

"Thanks" said Severus curtly. 

"Welcome" said Harry drinking the same liquid. 

"How did Moody not see you?" questioned Severus. 

"I used a notice me not, shielding and invisible spell, all in parceltongue so no one would have broke it" said Harry a proud smirk on his face. 

"Well done," smirked Severus drinking the amber liquid down at an alarming rate, it took a lot to fool Mad eye Moody. Harry handed Severus over three sandwiches from a pile as well as a plate of crisps. He ate them all and continued drinking, Harry knew that Severus was going to have to stay the night. He wasn't chancing him going into the floo the state he was in! not a chance. He didn't want a repeat performance of miss said words and Knockturn Ally. 

Harry led the man up the stairs and put him on a bed, in one of the darker rooms. Covering him up he left the man in his alcohol induced sleep.

* * *

**There we go! so Severus is stayin in GrimmauldPlace for the night...looks like Severus and Harry are getting closer together...will i have it just friendship at first? or will it be love right away? friendship wouldmake it seem more realafter all...well what do you think? and please review! i'm not getting many at the moment which is a kinda let down! R&R plz and goodbye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The new order**

**Chapter 7**

"POTTER!" snarled Severus when he woke up and found himself still at Grimmauld Place. 

Severus banged his way into the kitchen looking quite angry, but looking all around much better than he had been before getting something to eat; and of course a sleep. His hair however, was another matter altogether he looked like he had been dragged though a bush backwards. 

"Yes?" asked Harry calmly. 

"How dare you?!" snapped Severus, enraged that his snarl wasn't working on the boy. 

"How dare I what?" asked Harry sitting drinking coffee, making a large coffee for Snape, not putting any milk or sugar in, he wasn't sure what the man took. 

"Let me sleep here! And…and…and!" said Severus trailing off. 

"And what? Treat you decently?" said Harry now getting angry with the man. 

"You had no right! How dare you?! Try and decide for me" snarled Severus looking ready to strangle Harry. 

It dawned on Harry what Severus was really angry about. 

"I wasn't making decisions for you, I just thought you looked dead on your feet. Nothing a decent sleep and meal couldn't fix…I didn't mean to make you feel like I was doing things for you," said Harry suddenly feeling very scared of his teacher. He understood where the man was coming from, Dumbledore and Voldemort made all Severus' decisions and here he was apparently to him anyway doing the same. 

Severus' anger deflated seeing the scared teen in front of him, he realized he had over reacted. 

Harry upon seeing this new that Severus wouldn't, couldn't apologize so instead of causing another awkward silence he asked the man something. 

"Would you like some breakfast? I'm making something if you decided you want to stay for breakfast" whispered Harry. 

"I better get going" said Severus looking worried, he didn't know if Voldemort had called or anything! He might be on the receiving end of the Crucio next meeting

"Don't worry Voldemort didn't call, nor has Dumbledore had any meetings" said Harry. 

"And you would know this how?" said Severus defensively. He didn't like the fact that Harry seemed to know what he was thinking. He wasn't used to this at all, he supposed it had something to do with them both being in similar situations. 

"Dumbledore only holds meetings here, too many portraits to overhear him at Hogwarts and my scar would hurt and I'd have a vision if Voldemort called anyone" said Harry honestly, trusting the man never to reveal what he was saying. 

"Tell me Potter, why do you trust me? What makes you think I'm not running straight to Dumbledore or Voldemort and telling them everything" sneered Severus coming over. 

"Because I trust you" said Harry, unnerved by the way the man was stalking towards him. 

"Trust a spy? A foolish thing to do Potter" sneered Severus face to face to the boy, he was trying to scare him off. Like he did with anyone that got close to him or he got close to. 

"For a normal person yes," admitted Harry. 

"And your not normal? Oh yes how can I forget? You are the boy who lived," sneered Severus. 

"Yes I am, and I have the power to defeat Voldemort" shot Harry right back. 

"And what powers do you have Potter? Your just as arrogant as your father, thinking you are better than everyone else" snarled Severus getting angry with how self centred the boy was being. 

"You know very well what power I have, the power the dark lord knows now, you heard it after all" sneered Harry. 

"How?" gasped Severus, totally loosing his composure fear and pain flickering though his onyx eyes. 

"Dumbledore," sneered Harry. 

"How? Why would he tell you" said Severus wide eyed. 

"He didn't, I got further into his pensive in fourth year than he thought" said Harry smirking. 

"Selfish brat! Never thinking of anyone but yourself" sneered Severus. 

"Nice try, I'm not going to help you change the subject" said Harry. 

Severus snarled at him. 

"How can you just stand there?! I killed your parents boy! Aren't you going to kill me for it?!" snapped Severus hating the fact that the boy trusted him despite the fact that he had unknowingly led to the Potter's death. 

"I also got my mothers memories during the summer," said Harry quietly. 

Severus swallowed paling completely. 

"I know you would never in a million years knowingly endanger my mother," said Harry softly. 

"I did Potter" snarled Severus bile rising in his throat. 

"No you didn't, I know you loved her" said Harry. 

"I did, once upon a time" said Severus, the boy knew everything, and try as he may he had not succeeded in pushing him away. Feeling defeated he sat down on the seat looking very much a broken man. 

"I spoiled everything, with one stupid word and for people I thought were my friends" snarled Severus. 

"What happened?" asked Harry. 

"I called your mother a mud blood" said Severus the word bringing bile to his throat. 

"Is that why you were so hard on Draco? That time he called Hermione a Mud blood in front of you?" asked Harry surprised. 

"Indeed, it's a horrible word, and should never be used!" snapped Severus. 

"I agree," said Harry softly. 

"As soon as I joined the Death Eaters the boys didn't want to know any more, they had befriended me just to get me to join the Death Eaters. I couldn't even go to Lily for help, I wasn't bringing her into this" said Severus. 

"She knew you were a spy," said Harry. 

"Obviously!" said Severus dryly. 

"She was also very worried about you, she knew that you told Voldemort the prophecy that led to them dying. She didn't blame you, she never did because she knew that if you had any inkling that it had referred to her you would have obliviated yourself and if you were found out as spy you would have rather die than hurt one hair on her head" said Harry softly. 

Severus looked even more broken if it was possible, a great big sob erupted from the man sitting on the table. Obviously what Harry was saying to him was too much for him to cope with. Big heavy sobs tore from the man sitting at the table, his arms wrapped around himself in comfort. 

Harry brought the man into a hug, he didn't care that Severus tried to get out, but he was determined to help this man. He would finish what his mother had started! He would make his mum proud he would make something of Severus Snape. He crushed the man to his chest, it didn't take long for Severus to give up and cling to him crying. 

It took a good hour before Severus could pull himself together, what Severus didn't realize yet was that something had loosened inside him. He no longer hated himself, and for the first time he felt a little freer than he ever had. Lily had never blamed him, he thought he would never have found out, thought he would never get to apologize for what he had caused. Harry Potter the boy he had used to loath had brought him more peace than he himself would ever even admit. 

"Tell anyone about this Potter and…." threatened Severus but there was no real malice in his voice. 

"I know you will chop me up and use me for potion ingredients" smirked Harry having heard this particular threat directed at him many times. This time it was lacking the usual malice that he used to have in his voice. 

Severus just snorted, who would have ever thought? Him and Potter getting on. 

"Dumbledore is going down to the Dungeons for Snape" said the only Black to be headmaster. 

"You better go" said Harry. 

"So that's how you know when they are coming!" said Severus wide eyed. 

"Yes," said Harry. 

"Smart, cunning so…Slytherin" said Severus looking amazed. 

"Why thank you, I'm sure the hat would agree after all it did want to put me in Slytherin" said Harry as Severus rushed towards the floo powder, he was just throwing the powder in when Harry said the last of his sentence. 

"Snape password Nargles!" 

Snape wore a shocked look as the floo powder shot him out at his stated destination, landing on the floor for the first time ever. Severus was shocked, Harry was meant to be in Slytherin!? My goodness! That was a shock to say the least. He had just enough time to get rid of the floo powder and sit down with a book before Dumbledore came into the room. 'So much for breakfast with Potter' thought Severus glumly, he had been looking forward to a proper breakfast for once. 

"Severus the infirmary needs some pain potions," said Dumbledore. 

"Very well Albus" said Severus nodding his head. 

"You should be more grateful, I am keeping you out of Azkaban" said Dumbledore shaking his head like he was disappointed before leaving. 

Severus snarled once the old fool was gone. 

"Master Severus, Harry is sending this sir," said Dobby. 

"Well take it back, I have no time to eat that" snarled Severus bitterly. 

"You is to eat all of it! I is to make sure, if you don't Harry will come over and force feed you sirs, I will set up your lab and other things you is going to need. One of my mistress' was a potions mistress" said Dobby eagerly, his eyes and ears drooping, before he had went to the Malfoy's. 

"Very well," said Severus, he knew the house elf was not lying, they didn't lie they didn't know how to lie. He wasn't going to say no to a big breakfast like that, he was starving, he didn't normal have time to have breakfast or anything of the sort. Usually he was up, Dumbledore came down demanded something or another, then Voldemort's turn and he was at whatever the bastard wanted all night. And sometimes during the night if it was a raid night, so he didn't get sleep either! His life wasn't all sunshine and daises. 

---------0

Yeah i know Severus is out of character! but ii want him to open up! talking about Lily seemed like the best thing to do! so Harry knows everything! his mother left him her memories! or duplicates of her memories! and he got further into Dumbledore's pensive than even Dumbledore thought in his fourth year. well thats the story for now! take care y'all cya! byeee R&R though!! 


	8. Chapter 8

**The New Order**

**Chapter 8 **

"Dobby!" shouted Harry.

"Yes sirs?" asked Dobby bowing low "How is Dobby being able to help you Harry?" Dobby no longer called Harry master, when he had threatened to never speak to him again.

"Did Severus eat everything?" asked Harry concerned, he would help that man even if he didn't want the help he was determined.

"Yes sir, I is helping him in his potions lab sir," beamed Dobby.

"Ok then Dobby I want you to bond with him, and I want you to look after him always can you do that Dobby?" asked Harry. "Well?"

"Dobby is honoured Harry," said Dobby "I will do this thing for you,"

"Good, I'm very happy with that Dobby," said Harry, "So go back and take care of him".

"Yes sir," said Dobby.

He popped away, back into the dungeons.

"What can Dobby be doing for Master Severus?" asked Dobby once he had made his presence known.

"Ah Dobby, you can stir this anti clock wise for five minutes," said Severus, chopping and stirring a potion.

"Of course Dobby be doing this Master Severus" said Dobby.

Severus wished he had thought of using a house elf before, they had magic just like them and they were bound to be able to follow instructions. Sighing softly, finally nothing was getting on top of him today.

He felt a glimmer of content and happiness, before he squashed it. He couldn't feel like that, otherwise Dumbledore or Voldemort would get suspicious.

That was until he remembered he was with either of them at the moment.

He let the unusual feelings linger a little longer.

"Dobby will be happy to clean the dungeons and the potions cupboards master Severus, while you have a break, I will bring some lunch afterwards Master Severus" said Dobby.

"That sounds brilliant Dobby," sighed Severus "But first why are you calling me Master Severus? Don't house elves usually call you by your last name?"

"Of course I shall do as you wish Master Snape" bowed Dobby.

"No! No I liked Master Severus better" smirked Severus.

"Then Master Severus it is sir," smiled Dobby already starting to clean up the lab already.

Severus went straight to his bed, thinking he wouldn't get to sleep. Yet as soon as his head touched the pillow he was sleeping. He was woken up with the stinging feeling in his arm. Lord Voldemort was calling; jumping from the bed he used three spells on himself, one to straighten himself up. Another to activate the holes in the ward so he could apparate and three was to summon his mask.

"Severus any news" hissed the snake man.

Severus felt heart slow down; being singled out in the meeting he knew he was going to be the one in the most pain. The others looked relieved and eager for this evening's entertainment.

"Yes My Lord, Dumbledore is getting overconfident again in regard of thinking the Order will defeat our force milord. He hasn't had an Order meeting in quite some time" said Severus smirking nastily. "Also Dumbledore has had a fall out with his precious boy who lived" he finished with a sneer.

Severus was astonished to see fear in his 'Masters' eyes.

"Crucio" snarled Voldemort angrily.

Severus was subjected to the curse for three minutes before Voldemort stopped.

"You are most merciful milord" Severus managed to get out with the blood in his mouth.

"Do you know what this so called fight was about?" asked Voldemort looking anxious.

"No milord" said Severus, knowing what was coming.

"Crucio!" snarled Voldemort.

"Next time I will keep it on for seven minutes!" snapped Voldemort "Find out what this fight was about or I swear you wont leave here alive the next meeting we have".

"May my lord be merciful and let me know how long I've got?" asked Severus debasing himself. He crawled over to Voldemort, and kissed the hem of the man's robes.

"Two weeks," snarled Voldemort.

"Thank you My Lord, thank you" said Severus once again kissing the bastard's robes.

"Back and join the circle!" snarled Voldemort looking disgusted yet satisfied.

"Lucius…" said Voldemort.

"My son is ready to join my lord" smirked Lucius.

"Good, you have raised an excellent heir, and he shall make a perfect mate for me," smirked Voldemort.

"Mate my lord?" asked Lucius looking shocked.

"Indeed, he will carry my heir, and he will be broken to be the perfect pet at my side" smirked Voldemort.

"I'm sure there is no need for him to be broken, My Lord he is most willing to serve you. To prove himself to you, he will lay himself out willingly knowing that he alone will be the only one to carry our lord's heir" bowed Lucius with a massive smirk on his face.

"Ah, very well, I shall see if he's good enough to be my pet," smirked Voldemort.

"He will be my Lord" said Lucius still in kneeling position.

"I shall decide that" said Voldemort in a clipped voice.

"Of course My Lord, I won't question your decision" said Lucius getting up once more.

Fear clawed at only one person - Severus Snape. This was his godson they were intending on breaking for Voldemort's own personal use.

The meeting continued for over three hours, thankfully no one else was cursed. Now that Severus knew Harry could feel it he was intending on counting how many people got it.

No longer in pain, he apparated right to Grimmauld Place.

He said the words and he was in.

"Harry!" shouted Severus.

"I knew you would come" sighed Harry "This is about Draco I assume"

"Yes! I cannot let my godson do this" said Severus fear written all over his face.

"But he has chosen his path" said Harry "There is nothing I can do for him"

"There is, let him see everything, let him know what Voldemort wants him for!" said Severus, begging for Harry to do something.

"Why don't you?" asked Harry. "You intend to keep on spying!"

"Yes! Until I'm caught! Or the war is over," said Severus adamantly.

--0

"Draco come to my study at once" snarled Lucius.

Draco grabbed the letter that had just come with his owl before complying with his father's request.

"Father?" questioned Draco.

"The greatest honour is just been bestowed upon you," smirked Lucius looking like he could swallow a horse whole.

"Father what honour?" asked Draco looking curious.

"You are going to give our lord an heir, Draco you are going to be his pet by his side always. Be a part of him, this is the chance to make the Malfoy name shine!" said Lucius.

"And if I didn't want to do it?" asked an anxious Draco opening the letter.

"You have no choice Draco, IMPERIO!"

Lucius smirked watching it go towards his son, but wide eyed he yelled in rage as his son disappeared under his very nose. In this very manor that didn't accept portkey's or anything of the sort. There was only one person strong enough to do that - Lord Voldemort. He dreaded the next time he had to go to a meeting that was for sure.

Draco wide eyed watched as his father spat the imperious curse at him.

He then felt the tug behind the navel; he thought that he was being portkey'd to Lord Voldemort's hide out.

He didn't want that life! He wanted free.

He looked wide eyed at the scene in front of him. Petrified he backed away.

* * *

Ooooo who has Draco? will he go willingly? will he need saved? will he need rescuing? R&R please! what do you think of severus and Harrys relationship so far?!


	9. Chapter 9

**The new order **

**Chapter 9 **

"Potter!" snapped Draco, regaining some of his lost composure in front of his worst enemy.

"Just remember I can just send you back" sneered Harry sounding very much like a Slytherin and Snape.

Draco didn't say anything to that; he just watched his school rival no expression on his face. A year ago he would have said it was a bluff but now, seeing this version of Harry Potter. He didn't know what to think, so decided it would be best not to push his luck.

"How did you know?" swallowed Draco, looking afraid.

"I see things," was all Harry would reveal.

"I see…" said Draco he knew the boy deserved a thank you, but he couldn't get anything out of his closed lips. He was too proud but the thought of being chucked out and found by his father had an apology coming out.

"Thank you" he said dryly.

"Your welcome" said Harry still no emotion showing. "Even I am not so horrible to see you broken at the hands of Voldemort".

Draco looked ready to be sick, so Harry knew what he had just about been condemned to. Knew what he had saved him to as well, Draco suddenly looked years older as the information finally sunk in. His father had agreed to it, his father would have happily seen him broken just to satisfy that monster.

"Dobby" said Harry.

"Yes Harry sir?" asked Dobby wide eyed.

"Show Draco to a guest room, then make him something to eat and drink" said Harry.

"Of course Harry sir," said Dobby looking at his old master, the old hate he used to feel died away upon seeing his once little master.

"This way Draco" said Dobby.

Dobby bless the little thing knew whatever it was must be bad, for Draco didn't even so much as get a little defensive or angry when he called him by his first name.

"I shall be up with your favourites Draco in ten minutes" said the elf as he showed the boy to his new room.

"Thank you" said Draco preoccupied sitting down on the bed his eyes nearly vacant. Thoughts were going round his head a mile a minute, tears refused to come.

--------0

"Harry sir, what happened to poor Draco?" asked Dobby wide eyed.

"I'm afraid his father wanted to give him to Voldemort as a personal slave" said Harry wondering if Dobby would understand.

"Oh my!" said the shocked little elf, he seemed to understand alright.

"You won't speak of that to no one" said Harry although he already trusted the elf but he knew if he didn't want anything spoken about he would say 'not to speak about it' the elf would never open his mouth about it again unless Harry brought it up.

"Yes Harry sir, why is Master Severus hiding?" asked Dobby wide eyed.

"From Draco, he wanted to be here, but not seen. Draco cannot know about Severus' position because it would be too dangerous. Just in case Draco ends up captured or decides to join Voldemort himself…who knows what could happen" said Harry.

"Oh, I understand Harry sir" said Draco.

"Take some food up to him please, when you go up for the tray take some dreamless sleeping potion up with you" said Severus. He was so worried about his godson; his godson was like a son to him.

"Yes Master Severus" said Dobby popping away, he was getting the food from Hogwarts, there was much leftover from there and no need to be wasting it.

He also got a potion from Master Severus' potions lab.

------0

"Here you are Draco" said Dobby giving the tray to Draco.

Draco took and ate it he was starving; he had not had anything to eat. His father had been angry and was beating the house elves. He had killed two of them and serious wounded three of them.

Draco popped away to clean for ten minutes before coming back.

"Drink this Draco, tis a sleeping potion from Harry" said Dobby, he didn't like lying but he had to because Severus' life depended on it. He had started caring for Master Severus now. Before he had been petrified of him, just like he had been petrified of Lucius Malfoy. He knew better now, Master Severus was a nicer man than Lucius Malfoy could ever be.

Draco took the potion and was out like a light.

-----0

"The Order are coming" said Severus, was what Dobby heard as he popped back into the sitting room.

"Draco took the potion and is now asleep.

"Thank you Draco and bloody Great just what I needed the bloody Order coming" groaned Harry, exactly what he needed.

"What are you going to do?" said Severus worried.

"It's time they realized they can't get everything they want, the wards are getting closed. They are no longer welcome in here, Dobby change the floo, I will activate the new Fidelus charm" said Harry.

"They will suspect it's you, the m…Black left everything to you" said Severus.

"I don't care any more they can think what they like!" said Harry.

"Only if you are sure" said Severus, wanting Harry to think about what he was doing.

"I am" said narrowing his eyes.

"Very well" said Severus. He knew if this young man was anything like his mother - which he was seeing more of each day. There was no way he was going to convince the young man. He didn't really care if he was honest but he knew the Order will resent him for it. Dumbledore will be the worst threatening him with things left right and centre.

"Don't worry, I've got nothing to lose" sighed Harry shrugging his shoulders.

"I hope so" said Severus more to himself than Harry.

"You are still welcome here of course" said Harry.

Severus smirked, he was beginning to like Grimmauld Place, and it wasn't horrible like it used to be. Harry was tiding it up more as the days went by, it was nothing like the disgusting place it once was.

"Thank you Harry," said Severus.

Harry's head snapped up "What for?"

"For saving Draco, I don't know what I would have done without you" admitted the man.

"You would have figured it out yourself" said Harry knowing he wouldn't get 'thank you's' left right and centre from his man. This man was too proud but he knew when he was owed out his thanks.

"I don't think I would have actually" mused Severus "Dumbledore is the only other one I could have gone to" he admitted.

"Thank god you didn't!" said Harry wide eyed.

"I know" said Severus his eyes downcast.

He knew what Harry was getting at; Dumbledore would have wanted Draco to accept his place. Having someone that far in Voldemort's ranks would have been a dream come true for him.

He shuddered, how could someone so light want something so evil happening? Especially if it was his student! It was unspeakable. He knew it was a war but he would never want that happening to anyone that didn't want it. Even Harry before Harry became Harry and not Potter.

------------------0

"Number Twelve Grimmauld Place! Order of the Phoenix!" shouted Dumbledore, nothing happened. It was as if he was in a normal fire, no swishing away somewhere.

"What's the matter with it?" frowned McGonagall "Perhaps you said something wrong!?" she suggested.

"Hm...Perhaps" but Dumbledore was starting to panic, he knew good and well he had not said anything wrong. He shouted it again, nothing happened, green smoke encased the fire but he was still in his office when the smoke had evaporated.

"Something is wrong," said Dumbledore, he walked down the stairs of his office and down to the entrance hall. Once he was there, he walked to the gates quite exhausted. Once he was out of the wards he apparated away to the area of Grimmauld Place and walked to number 11 and 13.

He thought to himself 'The Order of the phoenix resides in number twelve Grimmauld place' no door came visible. He did it five more times, when nothing happened; he quickly used a Patronus to get everyone at Hogwarts. He would meet here but it would draw too much attention. He quickly made his way back to Hogwarts wondering what on earth had happened. He had lost the headquarters of the order of the phoenix.

* * *

There we go! now thats the ORder stuck they no longer have a headquarters! now will draco and harry get on? will harry make draco swear a vow and let him in on severus ? coz he could see it was hurting severus that he wasnt able to tell his godson? R&R


	10. Chapter 10

**THE NEW ORDER **

**HERE YOU ALL GO I HOPE YOU ARE ENJOYING THE STORY SO ANYWAYS LETS GET ON WITH IT AND NOT MAKE YOU WAIT ANY LONGER. TAKE CARE EVERYONE AND I SHALL HOPE TO WRITE MORE SOON. **

**CHAPTER 10 **

"He need's you right now" said Harry as soon as he felt Severus pass by him. He had been there all night, under Harry's invisibility cloak. Watching over his godson, making sure he was alright.

"No he doesn't" said Severus, he wasn't good at comforting anyone; Draco had been very badly traumatised.

"Severus he doesn't have anyone right now! He needs what family he has left" shouted Harry getting impatient with the man.

"He cannot know! It will only endanger him more" Severus shouted back.

"HE'S ALREADY ENDANGERED! WHEN HAS VOLDEMORT EVER LET ANYONE ESCAPE HIS GRASP? EXPECIALLY WHEN THEY ARE WANTED FOR SOMETHING LIKE THAT! HE HAS BECOME OBESSED WITH DRACO MALFOY!" roared Harry, trying to get the stubborn fool to realise that he was better off letting Draco know.

Severus paled dramatically, feeling faint he hated it when he was wrong. Right now he hated the fact that it was a teenager that was talking the sense into him.

"What will you do if he does decide to go to Voldemort?" asked Severus no emotion in his voice or face.

"Then we shall have to worry about it if it happens," said Harry, "What's going to happen will happen…we just have to face it head on"

"Dumbledore tell you that?" sneered Severus.

"No actually," smirked Harry "It was Hagrid, the only bit of advice that's ever been useable"

That shocked Severus, Hagrid giving Harry advice? What was happening to the world he thought he once knew. Hagrid must have gotten the advice from Dumbledore or something…he couldn't think something like that up…right? Either way it didn't matter at the moment thought Severus shaking his head.

"Look Draco wont wake up till tomorrow morning, not with the shock going through him and the dreamless sleeping potion" said Harry sitting down.

Severus remained standing.

"Dobby has made dinner, if you like you can join me or go back to Hogwarts but you cannot creep about here for however many days watching Draco!" said Harry.

Severus conceded the point, there wasn't really, Harry was right Draco needed all the help he could get right now. He was surprised Draco didn't want to join the dark lord if he was honest. He thought Lucius had made his son into thinking he was alive because the Dark Lord wanted it. He was alive to serve him, in any way he demanded it. He had seen the way Lucius had been with him, especially the past couple of months.

It had been almost as if Lucius knew what Voldemort would want his son for. Had Lucius been planning that all along? He had made sure that Draco didn't sleep with anyone, he told Draco that the only person that would - would be his betrothed. Had Lucius promised his first born son to Voldemort? Sacrificing a virgin, taking their magic the Malfoy's were hardly squibs. If that had been the case then he just hoped Voldemort didn't get his hands on his godson ever.

He had been trying in his own subtle ways to get Draco to see it was all wrong. It was doing his head in not knowing if Draco had not wanted to join because he knew what would happen to him - or because he genuinely didn't want to be a death eater.

To say dinner was a silent affair would be putting it lightly, Severus was tenser than a bomb waiting to go off. Harry didn't seem affected by this at all, he just started cleaning up and told Severus what he was doing.

"I'm going to go to my room, read for a bit and get an early night, I want to be awake before Draco wakes up and panic's" said Harry.

"Right" said Severus still eating his dinner, despite the dour mood the food was absolutely gorgeous. Since Harry had been taken to Grimmauld Place he had been getting regular meals from Dobby and sleep…he had never had so much sleep before. Dobby was making some of the simpler potions for him, and tidying for him so he could sleep. He didn't know why he hadn't thought of it before.

"I'll see you tomorrow then" said Harry walking out, knowing he had given Severus a lot to think about.

---------0

The next morning Harry woke up at 5:45 am, getting his clothes on forgetting a shower he would have one tonight, he made his way to Draco's room, which was Regulas Black's old room. Down the hall from Harry, Harry had Sirius' room. Severus was put in the Master bedroom, the room of Lady and Lord Black.

"Severus how long have you been here?" asked Harry surprised to see a slumped over Severus on a chair looking in a very uncomfortable position.

"Harry? What time is it?" asked Severus covering his mouth as he yawned, he never yawned in company. Although Severus was beginning to not care what Harry saw him doing because he knew the young man wouldn't tell anyone. He had too much too loose if he told anyone.

"It's nearly six o'clock, go and freshen up, I shall take it from here" said Harry. He was growing up without even realizing it, not that he had ever been a child. He was no longer an immature young man then that fitted him better.

Severus looked ready to protest, but didn't bother, he fancied having a nice bath. He just hoped Dumbledore hadn't been down to his quarters otherwise he was in for it. A bloody massive 'talk' over tea, trying to catch him out in a lie.

Once he left the room Harry sit down where Severus had been and looked at Draco Malfoy. It was a bitter irony that all he could think was 'Oh How the Mighty Fall' despite what the young man had been through. He felt bad for him but he knew how strong Draco Malfoy was he would get over it. He would be back to his old self in no time, at least Harry hoped so.

Then began the stirring, he was finally wakening up, he was mumbling 'no dad' 'please no' 'I don't want this' 'I thought you loved me' now Harry felt pity stir deep inside, everything Draco knew was unravelling. People he loved were signing him over; his whole life had been turned upside down now he was living at his enemy's home.

"Wake up, it's only a dream M…Draco!" said Harry softly, he knew not to touch someone in a dream it makes it worse. He should know…so did Ron for that matter.

"Potter?" asked Draco looking scared.

"Your safe Draco, your safe no one can hurt you here I promise, I'm hardly going to invite the enemy to my doorstep anyways plus we are under Fidelus so there is no way they can get you" said Harry looking his school mate in the eye. He couldn't well call Draco his enemy he had bigger enemies than a boy who liked to act hard and mighty.

"How did you know?" asked Draco looking shocked.

"I need your oath that anything you see or do or hear in here will never pass these walls once you leave" said Harry.

"You have my oath" said Draco, using his wand the magic swirled around him.

"Good, I have visions through this scar of Voldemort, I just happened to see the one where Lucius told Voldemort you were ready." said Harry reluctantly.

"I kept hoping he was under the imperious" said Draco, stopping the tears from running. The man he loved had been willing to see him be a pet to a man like Lord Voldemort.

"No, he would just do anything to please Voldemort if it included killing you and your mum then I'm afraid that's the way it is" said Harry.

"My MUM!" said Draco wide eyed.

"What about her?" asked Harry frowning; he remembered meeting her once stiff tall woman she was.

"Dad will kill her! You have to save her too! He will hurt her so bad!" said Draco tears were coming the once proud Draco Malfoy was crying over his mother.

Harry realized he would have to do something, but what could he do? Sighing softly he summoned a piece of paper and pen. Giving them to Draco he said "Write to her, I will get someone to transfigure a portkey"

"Thank you Potter!" said Draco swallowing hard, he looked at the pen as if it was a weird specimen he had in his hand. He slowly put it down and began writing with it, to his amazement it wrote an entire letter without him having to dip it into ink so it was done ten times faster than usual.

"Draco," said Severus softly.

"YOU" said Draco frozen on the spot, before he began hyperventilating.

"He's a spy for Dumbledore Draco!" said Harry, forcing a calming draught down the boy's throat.

"How can we trust him?" whispered Draco.

"Because he convinced me to get you," said Harry.

Draco relaxed, before jumping at his godfather, wrapping him in his arms never wanting to let go. He hadn't lost his other father figure; he only lost his real one. Severus had been like a father to him since he was born. Draco was openly sobbing now.

"I will get this delivered, Severus can we use your owl? Mine would be recognized. I'm sending it to Narcissa she may be in danger" said Harry.

"Wait, I'll go over there, and give it to her myself" said Severus.

"What if Lucius is there?" asked Harry.

"Don't go he will kill you too!" said Draco slumping back into the bed suddenly having no energy left.

"I'm in his good books, but hopefully he will be at the Ministry, don't worry I'm sure I'll be fine" said Severus.

"You had better be," said Harry seriously, "Remember the new floo name otherwise you wont get back in and DO NOT LET ANYONE HEAR YOU" Harry had made the portkey, only he could being the Fidelus charm master, he had taken over the wards when he accepted to become the Lord of Black house.

* * *

Who's Idea Will It Be To Start Their Own Order? Draco? Harry? Severus? You PickWill Severus Get There In Time To Save Narcissa Or Will He Have To Watch Lucius Kill His Wife? R&R Please


	11. Chapter 11

The New Order

Chapter 11

Severus floo'ed out of Grimmauld Place and into Malfoy Manor, there was utter silence not even a ghost could be heard. Worried now he started checking all the down stairs rooms, until a house elf popped up covered in blood.

"Mistress Narcissa is in her room" sobbed the elf the little thing had been trying to save her but by the looks of the elf Severus feared he was already too late.

"Show me!" demanded Severus, he didn't know which one was the master bedroom.

The elf trembled but did as she was told, tears still flowing down her eyes. Finally they were in the master bedroom, after going up three flights of stairs. He saw her beautiful blonde hair fanning the floor deep red. Running over he scooped the woman in his arms.

"Severus? My son" sobbed Narcissa "Save him please, that's all I ask" she said gasping for breath.

"Take this" said Severus, it was a blood replenishing potion. It would stop her bleeding out on him right on this floor. He then gave her a healing potion and pain reliever.

"Draco! Help him please Sev! He's your godson," gasped Narcissa. She finally began to relax into his arms as the pain reliever began to do its job.

"Draco is fine where he is" said Severus soothingly.

"Voldemort! Breaking him…pet" was all she managed to get out her throat was raw from all the screaming she had done.

"Hush," said Severus. "Elf all of you that aren't bound to Lucius but the Malfoy family come with me."

"Yes sir," said Ella the elf wide eyed doing as the dark one commanded.

Narcissa looked at him confused but couldn't even ask the question on the tip of her tongue.

"They are ready to go sir," said Ella popping away.

"Before you leave I want everything that belongs to Narcissa, and Draco brought with you and I'll meet you at Grimmauld Place," said Severus "Do you understand?"

"Yes Master" said Ella popping away.

Everything that belonged to Draco began getting packed by three house elves and everything of Narcissa began getting packed. Lucius Malfoy lost more than half of his library because it belonged to the Blacks as well as some precious heirlooms he would never see again.

Lucius was in for a shock when he came back if he did.

Severus apparated to Grimmauld Place the house elf's were smart enough to make themselves invisible they must know it was a Muggle neighbour hood. He thought the new saying to find number 12 Grimmauld Place. The door materialised in front of them and quickly they got themselves in and number twelve disappeared like it had never been there.

"MUM!" yelled Draco looking petrified.

"She will be fine" said Severus getting her into a bed before taking his potions supplies out and began administering them.

"Will she be ok?" asked Draco holding onto his mothers hand like it was his life line.

"She will be alright," said Severus, "She's out of danger."

"Thank you, thank you" sobbed Draco looking like he had been dragged through a bush backwards.

Harry had left them to it, he didn't want to intrude on them which he felt like he was. Sighing softly, Severus hugged his godson to himself, hoping and praying that Draco would see what his father was really like and not try and win his love by betraying them.

"I hate him! I hate them!" shouted Draco, he would kill them for dare hurting his mother.

"I know Dragon I know" soothed Severus using Draco's pet name which he had given him when he was two years old.

"I don't want to join Voldemort! But I'm not joining Dumbledore where does that leave me Uncle Sev?" asked Draco.

"I don't know Dragon I really don't know" sighed Severus feeling very tried all of a sudden.

"Severus where have all those House elves come from?" asked Harry wide eyed coming into the room after finding the elves in the living room.

"Ah, they are the Malfoy elves' if we had left them, they would have been killed by Lucius when he finds Narcissa gone" said Severus, Harry smiled softly who would have thought Severus liked elves? Maybe Dobby had gotten to him more than he realised.

"Draco go down there and offer them all clothes," said Harry.

"WHAT?!" said Draco wide eyed.

"Your father can still summon them and it will be their death" said Harry he obviously knew more about house elves and their bond than he let on.

"All they need to do is not answer him" said Draco.

"It's not as simple as that, its instinct to them to automatically pop towards their masters" said Harry.

"Oh," said Draco wide eyed "I've got nothing to give them."

"Dobby has loads of clothes he can give them, DOBBY!" shouted Harry.

"Yes sir?" asked Dobby hyperactive as normal.

"Can you give Draco some of your clothes? He wants to free the other elves before Lucius gets home" said Harry, Draco wide eyed popped out without saying anything. Before they knew it he was back with loads of clothes for his once best friends.

Draco freed the house elves, they looked so shocked and ready to cry. Harry and Dobby were left to explain it to them, once they had they were openly looking at Harry in awe. No one had ever cared about them like that before, they finally understood.

"Dobby please show them to their new quarters and let the get settled in," said Harry "Remember you are not prisoners you can leave if you wish, bind yourself to another family if you wish and free to mate as you wish."

The poor elves were nearly fainting, after the day they had it was really not surprise. Dobby helped them getting fitted into their new homes, it was an actual bedroom with loads of small beds for the elves it looked like it belonged to a dwarfs room. Walked into it you would feel like you were a giant.

----------------0

"Are you alright?" asked Severus.

"I heard what Draco said" sighed Harry sadly.

"What did you hear?" asked Severus frowning curiously.

"About being stuck in the middle by two power hungry men" said Harry, his face pained he obviously understood Draco more than he liked.

"There's nothing we can do about it" replied Severus bitterly.

"Maybe….maybe there is" said Harry.

"What?" asked Severus eyebrow rose eyes narrowed looking at Harry.

"Maybe its time we started another side, one that's not going to be made to spy or take orders from Dumbledore or Voldemort. One that offers sanctuary for those who didn't want to fight or did want to fight and keep their family safe" said Harry chewing his bottom lip.

"Dumbledore would rather finish you off than let you do that" stated Severus.

"I know, but if we don't there wont be a Wizarding world left, and besides who said anything about letting Dumbledore know it's me!?" grinned Harry.

"We'll see," said Severus "If Draco likes the idea maybe it's worth a shot."

"True" said Harry.

"The Elves are all sleeping Master Harry, Severus" said Dobby popping in.

"That's great Dobby, thank you for your help I don't think I would have been able to do it without you," smiled Harry softly, Severus watched the exchange in awe, Harry truly was the most extraordinary person in the world. He was going to bring the Wizarding world out of the past and create a brilliant future. Where equal rights for all beings, he just knew it. Severus was glad he was alive to see this, he just hoped he lived long enough to see the changes happen. The feelings for the young man bloomed he didn't realise what the feelings were but he would. Soon.

* * *

There we go! will Draco agree? who will be apart of Harry's order? will the Younger Weasleys join Harry or stay with their Parents in the Order? who from the slytherins will i have Zabini? Notts? Greengrass? R&R plz and suggest some names if u like :P take care!


	12. Chapter 12

The New Order

Chapter 11

Severus came back with a very bruised and battered Narcissa Malfoy, who had probably seen better days. Severus quickly ran her up the stairs and into an empty room, Draco had no idea what was happening lay sleeping unaware of his mothers state. Severus was quick on his feet and had her looking and sounding better within fifteen minutes.

"That's it, she should be alright and wake up in the next hour" said Severus gravely.

"Well, Draco will be pleased" said Harry softly, that said Severus went into the bathroom and cleaned himself up. Harry frowned when he came out looking like he was in pain, it dawned on him pretty quick.

"You best go" said Harry.

"I'll see you when I can" grimaced Severus heading out summoning his Death Eater garb as he went.

"Bye" replied Harry to a now closed door the person beyond already miles away.

So Harry was left with two Malfoy's one of which who had no idea where they were. Harry didn't know how to feel about that, both Malfoy's hated him that much was obvious and they were in his house, his home the place he was free to do as he wished.

Harry ate a little dinner but not much, he was worrying about Severus the amount of worry was staggering. Even though he knew Severus knew what he was doing it still worried him, Voldemort was unreliable and unpredictable. Who knows what he would or could do to Severus just because he knows he can get away with it.

"I can't possibly be here!" gasped Narcissa wide eyed, she hadn't been here since she was a child. According to Bella it had disappeared of the grid, someone had it under the secret keeper and she was still trying to get it back for Voldemort.

"I'm afraid you are" said Harry coming in with potions.

She looked at him wide eyed, fear entered her eyes she was with the Order? Oh dear Dumbledore was going to an all time low. She tried to stop the trembling what would they do to her to find out more about Lucius and Voldemort?

"Here are some potions to make you feel better Dobby is coming up with something to eat for you" said Harry ignoring her trembling.

"Dobby?" asked Narcissa wondering why that name sounded so familiar.

"Mistress Narcissa here is your food" bowed Dobby trembling himself.

"Dobby she has a name and its Narcissa or Malfoy not Mistress, if she's not happy with that then she knows where the door is" said Harry sternly at Dobby.

Dobby just looked at Harry as if he had lost his mind.

"I won't let her hurt you Dobby, you were here first" said Harry kindly patting the poor elf on the head.

Narcissa's head hit the pillow as she fainted at the sight, she had never seen such an absurd sight in all her days.

"Enervate" spoke Harry wakening the bewildered woman up.

"I was hoping it was some bizarre dream" moaned Narcissa very un-lady like.

Harry just snorted "I don't think so, you will treat Dobby with the same respect you show Lucius and Voldemort or I'll have you thrown out and let Lucius deal with you as he pleases".

Narcissa shuddered she didn't need to look into his eyes to see the disgust that was probably directed at her.

Then she remembered why Lucius was so angry with her, she had told him she didn't want Draco serving Voldemort. She said she would rather take him and run, he had been so angry that she hadn't even been able to stand up before Lucius' Crucio came her way. He had been furious with her she fallen unconscious that was the last thing she remembered. Who had taken her away from Malfoy Manor? Then healed her no one could get into Malfoy Manor unless they were keyed in or very powerful. She sincerely doubted that it was Harry Potter that came to her rescue.

"Why am I here? Who brought me here?" asked Narcissa squaring her shoulders.

Harry's green eyes just stared at Narcissa's with a peculiar look in his eyes, he was standing there wondering how she could condone such evil yet love her son so much, it was a contradiction to everything he thought.

Narcissa's eyes went to the floor, no one had ever affected her like that before, and she had stared Voldemort in the eye so that was saying something. Last time she had met him he had refused to look THEM in the eye. Just goes to show just how much can change, obviously the boy wouldn't be able to stay a child with that evil thing after him.

"I need your oath that everything seen, done or heard here will remain here and won't be talked, written or signed about elsewhere" his voice was serious and booked no argument.

"You have my word that I won't do anything said or lose my magic" said Narcissa and that done the oath took hold and Narcissa waited patiently to find out who saved her and what had happened. She had to get better and save her son, she didn't care if she survived but as long as she got her son to safety she didn't care. She was much like Lily Evans that way, although Harry would rather pull his teeth one by one than ever admit it.

"Severus saved you and brought you here" said Harry.

"SEVERUS!" yelled Narcissa, he could save Draco and he could do it without getting caught, surely he could save his godson. He would save his godson she just had to ask him she couldn't let Voldemort hurt her son.

"He's not here" frowned Harry.

"When will he be back?" asked Narcissa urgently.

"When he gets back he was called away" replied Harry handing her the potions and waiting patiently until she drank them. Dobby finally put the tray of food on the bed and she ate some of it. Harry then gave her the last potion, a dreamless sleeping potion he didn't want Narcissa trying to get away until after Severus saw her.

Dobby gave the same to Draco, they needed sleep to recover, and Harry himself ended up taking just half and falling asleep. He wasn't taking a whole vial he wanted to be awake a long time before them so he can get refreshed and eat breakfast in peace. He just hoped Severus was back before then.


	13. Chapter 13

The New Order

Chapter 13

"How are they?" asked Severus when he finally set foot out the fireplace. It was eleven o'clock and Harry had been awake since six o'clock waiting on Severus coming. He had showered and had already made breakfast. He had it under cloths with warming charms on them so it didn't go to waste.

"Sleeping" said Harry grumpily.

"Did you not get to sleep?" asked Severus frowning Harry hadn't been like this with him before.

"Only a little," sighed Harry.

"What's the matter?" asked Severus sitting down; there was obviously something on Harry's mind. He just hoped the teen trusted him enough - to explain it.

"It's just not as easy as I imagined" admitted Harry.

"What as easy as you imagined?" asked Severus completely lost.

"Helping people…Narcissa was actually shaking when I went in I mean they face Voldemort kiss his hem but I've NEVER seen them cowering (apart from when they're being tortured) but she was when I entered the room" said Harry feeling totally lost and confused and he hated to admit it hurt.

"Yes but who are you associated with?" asked Severus gently.

Harry blinked turning his confused green eyes to meet Severus - now he was the one lost.

"Dumbledore" said Severus patiently; he had a full night's sleep which probably helped his mood.

"What about him! I mean sure he's manipulative but come on its not like he's going to torture them!" cried Harry.

"Do you not realise people from the dark side think of Voldemort the lesser of two evils" explained Severus.

Harry laughed uproariously "Yeah I'd prefer to bow down to a half blood who curses you for not having what he wants or whenever he feels like it"

"Half blood?" said Narcissa standing at the kitchen door looking ready to pass out once again.

Severus grabbed her and sat her down, quickly got all the plates and put them down, making them coffee and settled down with his own black coffee.

"Oh come on you're husband knows" smirked Harry.

"Knows what?" asked a relieved looking Draco.

"That Voldemort is a half blood…" said Harry watching Draco's face hiding his glee.

Severus 'hec-hemed' he knew what was going through Harry's mind but he couldn't blame the teen for being the least bit smug. After all the crap he had put up with from Draco over all those years.

"Very funny" said Draco his hair standing up on end like a porcupine.

"I'm serious in fact he's less pure than me and Dumbledore" smirked Harry.

"Lucius wouldn't have served someone lower than himself" replied Narcissa adamantly.

"See that diary he gave to Ginny Weasley…" Harry didn't get to finish.

"What diary?" asked Draco clearly insulted.

"The diary that he no doubt kept safe, it had Tom Marvolo Riddle written across the back of it" smirked Harry.

"I remember that he's had that since we got married" said Narcissa.

"Yeah well Voldemort had a piece of himself in it, and used Ginny Weasley to try and come back but that's not my point…this is - that is Voldemort's real name Tom Marvolo Riddle" sighed Harry.

"That's not possible I do not recall a Riddle family" snapped Narcissa.

"My point exactly, his father was a Muggle his Witch mother fed him love potions, stopped giving him it when she was expecting thinking he would stay with her. She was wrong he ran for the hills disgusted with her. Then Voldemort's mum died giving birth to him, naming him after his father…which he denied when the Orphanage found him…he abandoned his son and had a new family" said Harry.

"How could you possibly know this?" asked Draco looking sick.

"It's amazing what Voldemort likes to reveal before he tries to kill you" laughed Harry "He's so sure of himself that he doesn't even consider the possibility someone could beat him. So he went on to give me his sob story after being re-born. Then demanded to fight me,"

"How can you laugh about this?" screeched Narcissa "There must be something seriously wrong with you! That man is the most powerful wizard in the world". She was stunned and shocked that the teen was laughing about Voldemort. She was petrified of him, she hated the fact that a boy who had survived him lots of times wasn't scared of him yet she was and she was a fully grown adult Witch.

"How powerful can he be that a mother and child defeated him?" asked Harry softly.

"Mother and child?" frowned Draco.

"You don't seriously think I had anything to do with Voldemort dying the first time around do you?" scoffed Harry.

"That's what everyone says" said Draco in a small voice obviously feeling very lost.

Groaning softly "I'm sure that would have been different if my mother had survived as well…but they needed a saviour, a beacon, someone to prance around the town".

"You're mum defeated Voldemort…so why is he after you?" asked Draco.

Severus smiled sadly, not many people knew or believed that Lily had anything to do with Harry defeating Voldemort. They had thought it nothing short of a miracle, but at the end of the day he knew and so did Harry it seemed.

Harry smiled sadly "For a whole other reason which I can't reveal not because I don't want to but because I cant"

"This might help stop people joining Voldemort we just need to get the word out" said Severus.

"Pettigrew was caught…and he was there for the entire conversation…maybe I could send the memory to Madam Bones" said Harry thoughtfully.

"How long?" asked Narcissa looking at Severus in shock.

"How long what? Have I known he's a half blood? Since I changed sides and I changed sides sixteen years ago" said Severus.

"How did you keep doing it?" asked Narcissa wide eyed.

"Like you had too" said Severus.

"Do you know anyone in Slytherin who doesn't want to serve Voldemort?" asked Harry.

Draco looked at him suspiciously. "No one will join Dumbledore" sneered Draco.

"Not to join sides but for sanctuary" said Harry softly. He didn't have time to sneer or snarl at Draco's childish remarks or antics. He felt like he had the world on top of his shoulders, and he just wanted to sleep.

Draco blinked ok he hadn't expected that, in fact it hadn't ever crossed his mind that anything like that would come out of Potter's mouth. The ice blue eyes began to look thoughtful, he remembered walking in on Zabini and Greengrass talking about wishing there was a way out of the war. Then he had threatened them for a year afterwards, they wouldn't believe him but they had more chance believing him than Harry Potter…he thought.

Then again there was Severus, everyone in Slytherin trusted him with their lives.

"Zabini and Greengrass" said Draco.

"Excuse me?" asked Harry.

"They don't want a part in this war" said Draco.

"And they told you that did they?" smirked Harry, he doubted that very much.

"I overheard them" admitted Draco.

"And blackmailed them ever since" snarled Harry he knew that was something Draco would do.

Severus was about to snap at Harry to stop it when he saw his godsons eyes fall to the table. A red blush formed his cheeks, Severus sighed and shook his head, it seemed Harry Potter knew his godson better than him. Perhaps he had been more blinded than he had actually admitted to himself on occasion.

"They won't trust me so there's only one person left" said Harry matter of factly.

"Who?" asked Narcissa.

"Severus" said Draco and Harry at the same time.

"Did we just agree on something?" Harry asked thinking out loud.

"We did for the first and only time" sneered Draco.

"I doubt it" said Harry his green eyes staring into Draco's blue ones.

"And I cannot send any letters I wont risk them being intercepted or being wrong" said Severus adamantly.

"They won't be able to tell Severus everyone in here will have to say an oath or loose their magic. Any Slytherin would rather die than loose their magic so they won't be running to Voldemort any time soon" said Harry.

"Why not just start your own side in this war" said Narcissa.

"What?" Harry practically squawked the words out.

"More people would join the war if they had a third option, you have no idea how many people hate Dumbledore" said Narcissa.

"But I'm just sixteen years old!" protested Harry "I don't know the next of anything about leading a war"

"You ran the D.A" said Draco.

Harry was about to ask how he knew, then he remembered the bloody idiot was a part of the Umbridge squad that had found them. Harry really didn't know what to think about all this, first they hate him, scared of him even now they want him to create a third side a proper side and fight against Voldemort and the Order.

"That's different it was basically just Defence classes" said Harry.

"Then what's your problem? That's all you would be doing teaching people how to fight and letting people get out there and stop Death Eater raids" said Draco.

"And you would do that?" asked Harry disbelief colouring his voice.

That shut Draco up, for a few minutes as he contemplated it "I think I would"

"You would fight under me?" asked Harry shaking his head. This was like some sort of weird wind up he was sure of it. He expected them to laugh and say they had got him, but they weren't doing anything they were actually nodding along.

"If it meant the lesser of two evils then yeah" said Draco. "If I went to Dumbledore he would tell me to go and spy for them"

Harry had nothing to say there, he knew it was true but Dumbledore would be stupid if he ever thought Draco would be leaving Voldemort's side ever if he had gotten him.

"At least we know you wouldn't ask anyone of something like that even if it was a way to learn new information" said Draco.

"No one would join anyway" said Harry.

"Everyone in the D.A would have laid down their life for you…but I suggest you don't let Cho or her friend in after what they were stupid enough to do" sneered Draco. Giving up the location and members of the D.A. He smirked as he remembered the spots across the face of the stupid girl who had told.

"They wouldn't want to join the real world fight with Voldemort…they were just there to learn Defence to pass their test" argued Harry.

"Really? What exactly was it that… Hermione said to them?" asked Draco.

Harry frowned what did that have to do with anything, then his eyes widened to help them fight Voldemort…to save themselves. Well Draco might have a small point there but he didn't feel comfortable brining his classmates into this. They could be hurt and killed, he didn't realise he had said it out loud until he got an answer.

"They are going to die if they don't stand up and fight anyway. Voldemort wants them dead and apart from you and Dumbledore everyone he wanted dead has ended up dead" sneered Draco.

"Fine FINE! But I'm not doing it myself…and when did you start calling Mione Hermione?" asked Harry shocked.

"I don't really want punched in the face or thrown out thank you very much" said Draco.

Harry's head cocked to the side as if to say good point.

"You never have to do anything alone Harry, we will always be here" said Severus.

"I need to speak to you later…about something" said Harry looking around the table he nodded his head it looked like they had come to an understanding.

"What do you need to speak to me about?" asked Severus curiously.

"Not right now" said Harry.

"I'm going for a bath, mother you look like you could do with a lie down come on" said Draco helping his mother up. Together they went up the stairs, it seems Draco had settled his mother and went for a bath. It seemed Draco knew when it was time to leave and that the conversation was over.

"What do you want?" asked Severus wearily he had seen those looks from Dumbledore and Voldemort.

"I want you to stop spying" said Harry.

"WHAT?" snapped Severus angrily.

"I get all the visions you will need and I can remove the mark please he's given you false information on more than one occasion he's testing you and I don't want to watch you die and unable to help you" begged Harry.

"I don't know if I can…I've been doing it for so long" admitted Severus.

"Do it Severus even if you remain in here and don't go back to Hogwarts, there's a potions lab down there everything you could possibly need. Then there's someone needed to plan and execute the rescue missions. I'll be at Hogwarts and unable to go, most of the time or you can say you were caught and that be the end of it and still teach at Hogwarts" replied Harry in a rush.

"I need to think about it" said Severus it was obviously too much for him, he couldn't believe Harry may be able to remove the mark, or that his cover might not be as secure as he had previously thought.

"You do that, I'm going for a sleep" said Harry. Leaving the plates knowing the house elves would be dying for something to do.

"Do you want a potion?" shouted Severus.

"No it's ok" Harry shouted back already half way up the stairs.

* * *

Finally have my muse back for this story wooohooot whooot! =D miss me? i've missed this story and i'm glad ive had the chance thank the muse to update it! you know i had this story all written out and had it up the last time...took it down its just never went in the direction i needed it too but i think im getting into the roll of it now... its looking pretty good so far! so who do you want joining? will everyone in the D.A come and join harry? will severus leave spying duties and run this new order? will Dumbledore find out? what will he do if he finds out? will he realise it could be harry? or invite him up to his office and instruct him not to trust anyone offering him to join an 'ORDER' lol R&R Plz


	14. Chapter 14

The New Order

Chapter 14

For the next few days everything was really quiet, Narcissa and Draco were mostly in their rooms thinking about everything they had learned. It was a lot to take in they had always believed Voldemort was the best and purest wizard around. The knowledge that her husband had known was an even bigger blow than she thought it would be. There had been a time where Lucius had been kind to her, treated her like a princess it had all stopped as soon as she gave birth to Draco. Since then Lucius had hardly came to their bed, she had long suspected of him sleeping with other women. She hadn't any proof but even if she did she would never be able to get out of the marriage Lucius would have made sure.

She had tried to shield Draco from his father as often as humanly possible; she had succeeded for most part. In doing so she thought she had lost her son too, she knew now what made Draco change sides and she was just glad he had. It disgusted her to no end what Lucius had been proud of - what he wanted their son to become. She was just glad Draco wasn't too brainwashed to think it would have been a good thing. Now he was on the right path and she was glad for it.

She had avoided thinking about anything but her son, because if she didn't she knew she was going to have to relive what she had went though. Her husband had left her for dead in the middle of her own blood. She knew if she had died Lucius would have gotten away with it too, now though she would make sure her husband was given the Dementors kiss or the killing curse from her own wand for everything he had done. Her son came first and she knew what Lucius would do if he got his hands on their child.

She relived it every night without thinking about it every waken moment she had, she was still very weak and had to take potions. Her ribs were very delicate and it even hurt to bend over, she didn't want to ask the house elves to do everything for her just in case she enraged Harry Potter. Oh she knew where he stood about House elves she had seen him talking to them, and warned her not to hurt them.

She couldn't believe she had passed out in the presence of that boy, not that she really hated him it had been manipulated into her since Draco was one. It was hard to let go of hate she felt for a defenceless child who had done no wrong. Lucius didn't see it that way and hated the child, and took everything out on her. She had bore it stoically the last beating was obviously by far the worst she had ever endured.

Slowly but surely she was getting there it helped so much that Severus was there. Even if he had been very quiet these past couple of days, or quieter than normal for him. He wasn't writing in his potions journal or speaking about them or even making them. Most of the time he was just sitting in different parts of the house with an intense look on his face. As if he had the weight of the world on him or a decision he couldn't make.

Harry had been very quiet as well, writing down names and other things in a big book. She wasn't sure what he was up to but he was deeply into whatever he was doing. He was also writing to his friends sending Hedwig on trips who seemed thankful for it. The owl had a glow about it when it got to fly, that's how bored she was she had been spending time watching an owl. She had never been this bored before in her life, she just wished she had something to do anything was better than nothing.

"Narcissa?" asked Harry suddenly out of the blue.

"Yes?" she asked startled she wasn't used to anyone using her name with such hesitance.

"Would you be able to teach me all the traditions of the Wizarding world?" asked Harry looking hopeful.

"Why?" she blurted out obviously very much surprised.

"Well I don't know much and I cannot find many books about the subject and I know you were probably raised bring told these things" said Harry.

"I was are you sure?" asked Narcissa she wouldn't be so bored and she didn't have to move around too much so she could do it.

"Please" said Harry kindly.

"Very well then, let me bath and dress I shall be down in half an hour" said Narcissa nodding her head curtly.

"Thank you" grinned Harry happily.

Narcissa smiled slightly before saying "No thank you"

Harry left he hadn't seen Narcissa smiling before and it really did light up her face. He vowed to make her smile more; she only wanted what was best for her son that much was obvious. He knew she was throwing away everything she knew to protect him. He imagined his mother to be the same in that regard. Oh how he wished she were alive instead of it getting less desperate over the years it's gotten more desperate. Harry wanted his mother and nothing would ever change that.

Indeed half an hour later she came down the stairs and entered the kitchen and began teaching Harry all traditions of the Wizarding world. From being a Lord and Lady, how to attend a party, how to host one how to eat, all kinds of traditional parties such as the Yule ball and what you are supposed to do on Halloween.

"You're supposed to light a candle to show respect for the dead?" asked Harry surprised.

"As a sign of respect one candle per person you know who has crossed over" said Narcissa in lecture mode.

"Wow I'll have a lot of candles to buy then" sighed Harry.

Narcissa looked down unsure of what to say to that, she would have done the same had it been her son. She hadn't really lost anyone she loved; her parents had been cold hard and stoic people who taught them what they needed to know from a young age. Bella, Andy and her had been very close at one point, then pureblood supremacy had reared its ugly head, Andy had fallen in love with a Muggle and been disowned from the Black family. She had never met her niece Nymphadora Tonks she had always regretted that. Bella hadn't any loyalties other than to Voldemort so it was a good thing she hadn't had children. She shuddered to think what would have come of any niece or nephew she would have had from Bella.

"Why is no one taught this at Hogwarts?" asked Harry shaking his head.

"Because of all the Muggle born's infiltrating the school" said Narcissa.

"You know that's not true my mother was the brightest witch of her age, top of her classes and she only knew about the wizarding world since she was eleven" said Harry adamantly, which wasn't true - Severus had told her about it well before she should or would have known.

"Then there's Hermione both brilliant both Muggle born then there's me I might not be the top of my classes but I'm magically powerful supposedly enough to defeat Voldemort and I'm essentially what you call a Muggle born. Voldemort was supposedly top of his classes as well as Dumbledore all of us half blood. Without Muggle born's there wouldn't be a magical world how many squibs was there the past ten years due to purebloods getting together?" demanded Harry now lecturing Narcissa instead of the other way around.

Narcissa looked thoughtful before saying "I suppose you do have a point" slowly.

"Muggle born's are as entitled as your son to learn about their magic…you cant blame them because of the failing traditions if they had a class about it then there wouldn't be a cause for alarm" said Harry.

Narcissa had to concede the point Harry Potter was nothing if not convincing that was for sure.

"So what else do I need to learn?" asked Harry changing the subject not wanting to speak about it anymore he had made his point after all.

So for the rest of the morning she taught him the rest of all she had been taught, and what she had taught Draco many years ago. Although she could tell Harry didn't approve of some of their traditions about how to act in public and so on.

"Wait a minute I have a seat on the Wizengamont? I'd be able to have a say on how the school is run?" asked Harry surprised.

"Once you have an inheritance check at Gringotts you will know how many seats you are entitled to. I have two or should do, one for the Black and one for the Malfoy seats" said Narcissa.

"So why haven't you tried to get a class added about traditions then?" asked Harry curiously.

"It's not my place to do so," admitted Narcissa.

"Why?" asked Harry frowning.

"My place is to agree with my husband and vote with him, he wouldn't bother about such a thing. He prefers to blame it on the Muggle Born's coming to the school" she explained.

"I see" said Harry. "That's just wrong you have a mind of your own so what if you are a woman! Jesus I mean look at all the chances women have done for the wizarding world! The floo connection was a women, broomstick making was a women are people forgetting about all that?"

"None of them were married or had children so they were free to do as they wished" said Narcissa.

"Is the wizarding world still like that?" asked Harry not sure if he wanted the answer.

"Just the purebloods" conceded Narcissa.

"Then start a petition I will find out how many seats I have and also add my signatures to It." said Harry.

Narcissa looked startled at that, she wasn't with Lucius anymore her son was grown up maybe it wouldn't be so bad if she tried to make a few changes. She nodded slowly to Harry perhaps she could write one out tonight. She had nothing better to do and with the Potter, Black and Malfoy names on it perhaps others would sign up too. Then get it taken to the board of directors and a tada a new class added.

"Here is lunch sir" said Dobby putting the food in front of them. Draco and Severus came in not five minutes later and began eating.

"I'd like a word with you after lunch if that's possible Harry" said Severus curtly.

"Of course" smiled Harry.

"Good" said Severus.

"I shall get the petition written tonight" said Narcissa.

"What petition mum?" asked Draco.

"To get a tradition class put on the Hogwarts must take class last" said Narcissa.

"Which means they won't have to be taught by their parents?" asked Draco.

"Yes" said Narcissa nodding her head.

"That's a very good idea" said Severus nodding, it had taken him years to understand the traditions thankfully his mother had been a pureblood and had passed most on to him. It didn't mean he had understood them of course - until he read up about them.

"I'm going to head to Gringotts some time this week to get an inheritance test done" said Harry softly.

"Good idea" nodded Severus that's all he seemed to be doing it was obvious he was still distracted by something.

After lunch Narcissa headed to her room and began writing out a petition which she scrunched up and started five times before she was satisfied with it. Draco went to his room to write to his friends and enemies apologizing for the way he had been. No one knew but Draco had heard the majority of Harry and his mother's discussion.

"What's wrong Severus?" asked Harry softly once they were alone.

"I'm going to tell Dumbledore that I've been caught as spy I will be more use getting people to join our cause then Dumbledore's if I'm there" said Severus. "I don't need permission to leave so if anything happens I should be fine to get there in time.

"That's fantastic" said Harry thankful that Severus wanted out he couldn't stand worrying constantly about him. He had come to care about Severus in more ways than one, he wasn't sure what they were exactly but he was sure he would find out.

Suddenly Harry fell off his chair screaming in pain obviously in a vision, Narcissa and Draco joined Severus not two seconds later looking worried. When they saw no one was being attacked they relaxed but were confused why was Harry screaming as if he was under the Crucio curse? And why was his scar bleeding? Draco paled dramatically so the rumours about Harry wakening up screaming were true.

"He's having a vision of Voldemort" hissed Severus gathering the teen in his arms and carrying him squashed against him to stop him hurting himself or Severus. Binding him to the bed he quickly got an anti Cruciatus curse down the teens throat and a pain reliever, he tried a dreamless sleeping potion which didn't work - until the teen was out of Voldemort's head and suddenly sleeping. Thankfully Severus didn't give him a whole dose or he would have been sleeping for twelve hours.

Narcissa and Draco were shocked and scared for the teen they didn't realize just how much they were coming to like Harry Potter. When they realized it they wouldn't be so shocked, but others probably would be.

* * *

Things will be changing at Hogwarts! name some people you think you would like to see become important fighters in Harrys new Order! people understated in the books! Slytherins or not! ravenclaws anyone! what else would you like to see change at Hogwarts? ghosts unable to teach classes? routine checks on how students are doing with teachers? checks on teachers? make sure they dont carry the dark mark? what changes would you like? will harry be alright? will voldemort take over Harry? what is voldemort planning now? R&R Plz


	15. Chapter 15

**The New Order**

**Chapter 15**

**Harry's Vision and Shopping**

* * *

Severus stayed up all night worried about Harry, he had been screaming for the longest time. The shaking and twitching had taken hours to stop, with the potion it didn't normally take that long. He feared permanent damage had been done to Harry, he just hoped he was wrong. He had dozed off a few times but his mind refused to sleep, he had to know Harry was alright. He had sent Narcissa and Draco away, knowing Harry wouldn't want them to see him this way. The binds had been taken off, a refreshing charm cast and spelled into his night clothes. Severus knew he was developing feelings for Harry it was obvious now. He had never panicked like that before in his life. He hated to say it but not even when Voldemort had announced his Godson's fate. He then began thinking about any potion that would help dull the bond, so he got the visions but not the pain. This was going to be his new project for the moment, but right now he was too worried to move from his seat.

It was half an hour later Harry finally moaned and showed signs of consciousness. A few more minutes of stirring Severus was blessed with sane green eyes latching onto his in surprise.

"How are you feeling?" asked Severus quietly he knew the feeling, also knew how sore your head was in the morning after being 'Crucio'd' as well.

"I hurt like a bitch" groaned Harry, trying and failing to sit up.

"Here" said Severus holding Harry's head and helped him swallow a few potions.

"Thanks" said Harry sighing, his muscles relaxing for the first time since last night.

"He was obviously punishing someone I'm guessing it was Lucius" said Severus.

Harry shuddered in disgust and nodded, a grimace gracing his usually peaceful features.

"How bad is it?" asked Severus.

"Malfoy is no longer living, he was raped, beaten, cursed and then killed" said Harry without emotion.

"Who was there?" asked Severus he could imagine just how blood thirsty the Death Eaters had been. Everyone was jealous of Lucius and the rank he had among them, he had been so smug and superior about it too. They hated him to much to even think about going easy on him. Lucius Malfoy had died a horrible death, and unfortunately Harry had witnessed it.

"Nearly everyone, he suspects two people to be a spy, you are one of them" said Harry as honest as always.

"Seems it was best to quit while I was ahead then" murmured Severus hardly surprised.

"Pettigrew, you and Malfoy gone he doesn't have many inner circle members left most of them are in Azkaban" said Harry more to himself than Severus.

"Do not under estimate Tom Riddle he gets new followers every day" cautioned Severus.

"Oh you have no idea" shuddered Harry, he remembered the burning in his forearm more times than he could count.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Severus his voice going grave.

Harry rolled up his sleeve, and where the Dark Mark usually lay on Voldemort's followers was clawed to shreds. Severus winced, some of the scratches were indeed very deep, he shook his head they could have gotten infected. He had an idea what had made Harry scratch that particular spot as he summoned his potions.

With skill only known to potion masters and healers, he soothingly put the paste on. One that would numb the area, one that would fight any beginning infections and one that would heal the wounds.

"Thank you" murmured Harry sighing as the pain finally went away.

"It's ok" smiled Severus, it was a small smile hardly there but it was the only one he had bestowed up on anyone for years.

Harry felt the air expel from his lungs from that smile, it was the first one Severus Snape had ever done in his presence. He found he wanted to see it again, breathing once again he smiled back.

"It's been doing my head in but I had finished the cream for my legs" admitted an embarrassed Harry.

"You should have asked…what do you do at Hogwarts? Sneak into the Infirmary?" asked Severus.

"Yeah at the start of the year, and I'm not used to asking anyone for help…its never been given before" sighed Harry, rubbing his eyes he sat up wearily, he didn't know why he was being so upfront. Maybe it was because Severus would understand, what he didn't realize yet was that he had been upfront since he had been rescued from Privet Drive.

"Well that's changed Harry, I might have been a bastard before but you can come to me. I hope in time you feel comfortable enough to talk to me and ask for things" said Severus softly.

"Thank you Severus" smiled Harry a smile just about split his face in two. He wasn't sure why he was so happy with Severus' offer, his stomach felt all tingly inside. It had never done that before, the smile stayed on his face even when Severus nodded curtly.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" asked Harry looking at his teacher in concern.

"Not much" said Severus, fighting the flush that was sure to be appearing on his face.

"You should get a few hours in, I'll have breakfast ready in a couple of hours once I've been shopping" murmured Harry getting up.

"Watch yourself Dumbledore will surely have Grimmauld Place watched now…he will want to know who has it, he will be scared" said Severus cautiously.

"Don't worry Dobby is taking me to a convenience store one that they apparently shop at" said Harry.

Severus closed his eyes and held in the urge to laugh "Harry that store would probably be filled with house elves…no human would buy from there"

"So? I don't care" shrugged Harry "I just want to buy my own food"

"And you cannot go into one in the wizarding world or Muggle world" sighed Severus, obviously Harry had thought this over more than he, Severus Snape realized. Even he bought his own food, he didn't trust anyone to do it not even house elves…perhaps Dobby but he was an exception now.

"Yep so it's with Dobby I go…I'll be gone about an hour," said Harry, "Then when I get back I'll get a shower then cook."

"Be careful" said Severus gruffly.

"I will," said Harry, Severus left and Harry got dressed and met Dobby, who popped them out. Severus had been right the shop was filled with house elves, magically popping everything out that they needed. There wasn't a trolley in sight, so he walked around the stop telling Dobby what he wanted. The food disappeared as he asked for it. Then Harry paid for it by giving Dobby his key, which would be done automatically when Dobby came back again. The items he bought were also magically saved so if Dobby came himself he would know what to get.

.X.

"Smells great" said Severus coming in, he had a pair of black jeans and a t-shirt on. Harry's jaw would have been on the floor, but he knew Severus had grown up in the Muggle world.

However, Draco and Narcissa's jaws did indeed hit the floor at the sight of the potions master.

"Honestly, he grew up in the Muggle world what did you expect!" scolded Harry for their gawping.

That had their jaw clicking back up, Severus smirked at them and sat down. He looked much better, a few hours sleep and a bath would do that to someone. Harry to had gotten a quick shower and began breakfast preparation.

"Where did you learn to cook Potter?" asked Draco looking put out and Harry could have sworn he saw a hint of jealousy lingering there.

"My family" said Harry telling the truth, what the Malfoy's didn't know wasn't going to kill them. He wasn't about to tell them he was abused, he was glad that Severus didn't say anything either. He wasn't exactly ashamed of it but he didn't want it broadcasted either. Especially to them, they would never understand not like Severus or someone abused would.

Breakfast was very tense for the two Malfoy's when Dobby made an appearance. He used to work for them, they treated him like crap now he was sitting with them, talking to Harry. Being looked at like a human, an equal with basically a pure blood it was something that took forever getting used to.

"Dumbledore is going down" said Black Headmaster.

"Got to go" groaned Severus, it was too good to be true, he was gone before Harry could say goodbye.

.X.

Severus picked up the done potions, which he had asked Dobby to put in his lab yesterday. Picking them up even though he knew he would be putting them back down, he cursed when he saw his clothes and with swiftness he had a robe on.

"Severus order meeting in my office" said Dumbledore.

"Your office?" frowned Severus playing confused.

"Grimmauld Place has been sealed," said Dumbledore his twinkle nowhere to be seen.

"I see" said Severus looking pale and shaken as if it was a big shock to him.

.X.

"Grimmauld Place has been sealed" sighed Dumbledore explaining it once again to the rest of the Order who hadn't been notified.

"I'm guessing Lestrange has it?" groaned Remus.

"We do not know but can only guess, not only have we lost the Order Headquarters but all the Black books…I never considered moving them" sighed Dumbledore looking years older.

"I doubt the Black's had anything Malfoy's don't" sneered Severus.

"You don't know do you?" asked Tonks.

"What?" frowned Severus.

"Lucius Malfoy was found murdered…we think it was Voldemort" said Tonks.

"I see" said Severus, he knew this but had to play his part.

"Hopefully this will encourage young Malfoy to cross over to us" said Dumbledore soothingly.

"I doubt that very much headmaster…if anything he would remain neutral in this war" said Severus thoughtfully.

Dumbledore paled and looked ready to pout, so he really did want someone else to spy. Not that Dumbledore knew he had lost Severus as a spy yet, he was waiting until the start of the new year to do so. How far was he going to go to get a spy in Voldemort's circle? As far as it takes? He hoped not. He just hoped and prayed his Slytherin's would come to him first…perhaps he should get to them first before they go back.

* * *

There we go! What did you think? when will Dumbledore get the notice about Harry claiming his vaults? where will he get it? in the middle of an Order meeting? In The Great Hall? Or Alone With Just The Head Of Houses? I'm Trying To Make Severus' Relationship With Harry Realistic As Possible...First Respect, Awe, Friendship then something more. I hope you guys are alright with that! will Voldemort try and have Severus Killed? Will Harry remove the Dark Mark When He Hears Severus Moaning In Pain And Finds The Mark Infected? A Infection No Potion Can Fight? R&R Please.


	16. Chapter 16

**The New Order **

**Chapter 16**

**Marks Gringotts and reunions oh my **

* * *

When Harry got up the next day, he frowned at how quiet it was. Shrugging it off he got up, had a shower and got dressed. Then Dobby popped into his room, frowning when he saw Dobby was very upset. Harry feared the worst, and kneeled down in front of his friend and asked him if everything was alright and that he could tell him anything.

"Master Severus is in pain, he is moaning and groaning in his sleep, his hand Harry sir its black" whispered Dobby looking petrified. He had really begun to like Master Severus, he knew he was alive as Dobby was bonded to him and knew how he was feeling.

Wide eyed Harry got up and practically ran towards Severus' room, slamming the door open and flinging himself across the room. He saw what Dobby was talking about immediately; Severus' hand was black as if his veins were about to burst- or like his entire hand had been squashed and bruised. He couldn't even think about using magic, he took Severus' silky nightclothes off without thinking about any other way.

"What's wrong?" asked Draco coming though after hearing the banging his mother not far behind him. He gasped when he noticed Severus' arm, Narcissa gripped Draco tightly her grey eyes widened in horror. She obviously truly loved Severus; Draco though had tears running down his face as if the situation was hopeless.

They both jumped when Harry began speaking in Parseltongue.

"_Sashhhaa seethaha hesss Nashhhaaa seethhhh sathhha seeeemmthhha" _hissed Harry even in Parseltongue you could hear the urgency of his tone. Harry potter obviously thought a great deal of Severus which surprised Draco despite everything he had seen over the past few days. Then again Harry and Draco had never got on and Harry had treated him with nothing but respect. Only demanding that he be nice to his house elves or he would have him out on his ear. Which Draco had no doubt would happen, he had seen how Harry was with Dobby and the others. The others though refused to eat with their 'Masters' and Harry didn't force them. Just said the offer was still open whenever they were ready for it.

"I didn't know he could speak…" murmured Narcissa quite shocked, as so she should be. He wasn't a descendant of Slytherin and shouldn't possible be able to speak the snake language.

"Yeah I've known since he was in his second year…" Draco trailed off he didn't want to tell his mum about conjuring a snake in the middle of the great hall. He had been brought up to be more gentlemanly than that and she would be very upset with him.

They waited patiently, and their hearts were pounding all four of them. They waited to see if what Harry had done was enough to save Severus. Dobby was right next to Harry holding onto Severus' other hand. Dobby gave his loyalty very easily when people were nice to him and treated him like a human. So it came as no surprise to Harry than Dobby was worried for his new Master.

"Will Master Severus be alright Harry sir?" asked Dobby in his usual squeaky voice. He was speaking clearly, no one had actually noticed but Harry had been teaching Dobby since his forth year. He had snuck down to the kitchen and spent ages drinking hot chocolate with marshmallows on the top and speaking to Dobby when he couldn't sleep and even in fifth year when his visions got really bad.

"Yes he will be fine, look Dobby the mark is disappearing" said Harry soothingly.

And it was - slowly but surely it was it took five minutes for the mark to completely disappear. The blackness of his hand and arm was fading away as well, Voldemort had been poisoning him though the mark.

"I wonder which Death Eater has died for that" mused Harry grimly.

"What do you mean?" asked Draco coming in further a look of relief on his usually stoic face.

"To do that you need someone else's mark…and he would have poured the poison into that mark and directed it to Severus…Dobby bring me up a dreamless sleeping potion please" said Harry, he wondered how long Severus had been in pain before Dobby had noticed. He wondered again why Severus hadn't said anything, he would find out why soon but right now Severus needed sleep. No doubt he had been in pain the majority of the night answers would have to wait.

Harry took the potion gratefully from Dobby; thanking him he opened Severus' mouth and helped him swallow it. He also used a numbing paste and rubbed it soothingly over the entire area that had been infected. The four people continued to stand there letting relief flow though them. Severus would be alright now…they just hoped the pain hadn't been too much and he was still sane when he woke up.

"Let's leave him to rest" sighed Harry eventually.

Harry made breakfast quietly, his entire being felt shocked at how he had reacted. His heart felt like it would break when he saw Severus curled up like that. He couldn't explain the emotions that had run rampant though him even under Veritaserum. He obviously felt something for his potions master but what? Would he have reacted like that with Ron or Hermione? Or was it something more? Was this how his mother had felt about Severus? This sense of wanting to get to know Severus more and protect him? Severus was older than him he didn't need much protection. It had been Severus protecting him for the past five years and he had no doubt he would continue to do so as long as he was alive. It was his turn to return the favour and protect Severus. No one else had helped and protected him not since his mother at school. Even then Severus had turned away from that protection and joined the Death Eaters. What if he wasn't enough? That thought made his heart grow heavy.

"Where did you get such a Slytherin trait Mr. Potter?" asked Narcissa as she sat down.

"How should I know? I was either born with it…Dumbledore believes Voldemort gave me some of his powers when I was a baby it's not something I'm inclined to believe" said Harry honestly.

"Why is that?" asked Narcissa curiously.

Harry sighed agitated well he had started the conversation but damn he wished he hadn't now he was going to have to tell them "When Dementors get close I see them dying and I sort of feel what happened to me. The killing curse struck me then flung itself back at Voldemort…I passed out but I don't think any of his powers ended up in me".

"I see" said Narcissa looking quite shocked.

Draco on the other hand paled drastically and looked ready to faint.

"What is the matter son?" asked Narcissa alarmed at her son who looked ready to faint.

"Probably remembering the rotten tricks and name calling he did in third year because of my reactions to the Dementors" said Harry a note of bitterness crept into his voice.

"What did he do?" gaped Narcissa looking between her son and Harry.

"Dressed up as a Dementor at one point and the other made my school year a living hell because I fainted on the train" said Harry emotionlessly.

Narcissa looked utterly gobsmacked, it was as if she was just finding out her son was a teenage delinquent. He could imagine Petunia and Vernon looking like that if they found out half the stuff Dudley got up to.

"Don't beat him up about it he didn't know about why they affected me" sighed Harry, he couldn't believe he was coming to Draco Malfoy's defence but he didn't want to come between mother and son.

"All the same you Draco Malfoy will be having such a conversation later!" said Narcissa her blue eyes cold and ashamed. Draco flinched at that look; he had never seen that look on his mothers face ever. Not even when he didn't beat Hermione Granger on tests.

"I'm going to Gringotts later and I will be bringing three guests with me to stay here" said Harry out of the blue.

"Who?" asked Draco alarmed?

"You'll see" smirked Harry, time for a family reunion he thought as he remembered the letters he got from Tonks. He had seen Dumbledore's reaction and her option and knew he could get her on his side.

"Draco it's not polite to demand answers from your host" said Narcissa sternly.

"Sorry" said Draco flushing when he realized what he had done. It was easy to forget they were in Harry's home.

"What did you say to your aunt?" asked Harry curiously.

"Excuse me?" asked Narcissa confused.

"The old portrait she hasn't said a word since you came…" said Harry.

"Oh well nothing really" smirked Narcissa, Harry knew he wouldn't get anything out of her.

After breakfast was finished he got up and said goodbye to them. He apparated from inside the house, as he was the secret keeper he had the right. He could easily get back in as well, he apparated right outside Gringotts and walked in as if he owned the place.

"Ah Griphook I need to speak with you PRIVATELY!" said Harry his voice cold and hard.

"Right this way" said Griphook wide eyed, he could feel the power rolling of the teen and he didn't want to piss him off.

Once they were in the room Harry turned to him and Griphook actually flinched back at the look he was receiving from the boy.

"Care to tell me why you felt the need to keep my inheritance from me? Choose your words wisely for they may be your last!" said Harry who looked and sounded like a seriously pissed of Severus Snape on a bad day.

"I don't know what you mean sir," squeaked Griphook wide eyed and Harry swore he could feel the fear running through the Goblin.

"Do you take me for a fool?" snarled Harry angrily, letting loose some of his awesome magic.

"No sir, I really don't know!" said Griphook quickly hoping to stop this anger being directed his way.

"Who is in charge of the Potter and Black accounts?" growled Harry angrily.

"I will get him for you sir!" squeaked Griphook practically running out of the room to get away from the teen.

He came back with another goblin, who turned a nasty black colour as soon as he saw Harry. He obviously knew what this was about, if the anger coming from the teen was anything to go by.

"Care to tell me Goblin why you hid my inheritance from me?" growled Harry unleashing more magic it was swirling around the room.

"I didn't hide it!" said the goblin wide eyed.

"No? Then why wasn't I made aware? Do not take me for a fool I know I should have been told when I was eleven. I am the last Potter heir unless there's someone you are forgetting to tell me about" snarled Harry.

"Someone was ta-taking care of your vaults for you" said the Goblin looking fearfully at the door as if wanting someone to save him.

"Really? You still didn't tell me about my inheritance…I want to speak to your boss right now!" snarled Harry.

The Goblin looked ready to faint on the spot and looked as if he wanted the floor to swallow him whole.

Griphook clicked his fingers together three times, shouting in Gobblegook. It didn't take long for the head of the Goblin nation to appear in front of him. He looked angry at being called, but the anger melted away after being confronted by a very enraged customer.

"Can I help you sir?" asked Grinirak.

"I want an explanation as to why my inheritance was kept from me. That is before I take both the Black and Potter money away and inform the Daily Prophet of the happenings of Gringotts" said Harry coolly. His emotionless mask was even more dangerous than his anger the Goblins began to realize.

Grinirak looked clearly confused, he turned to the Goblin of the Potter and Black accounts and his face said it all.

"Albus Dumbledore took care of his accounts for him" said the Goblin looking defeated.

"You had no right to decide that! You have gone against every protocol Gringotts has!" snarled Grinirak angrily, this Goblin was going to be strung up by his thumbs if he wasn't careful. He may have well lost them one of the most important customers…and he dreaded to think how many would leave after hearing about what that Goblin had done in the papers.

"Sir if we may we would like to deal with this internally" Grinirak looking nervously.

"You will be compensated for this farce" said Grinirak quickly before Harry could open his mouth.

"Very well, Griphook would you do the honour of being the manager of the Potter- Black accounts" said Harry smoothly. He knew Griphook wouldn't cross him not after seeing him at his most powerful.

"I would be honoured sir," said Griphook wide eyed. He wasn't stupid; he knew what was probably crossing the wizards mind. He was correct though, he wouldn't cross this wizard for all the Galleon's in the world. He quite valued his life thank you very much.

"Does that mean we haven't lost you as a customer?" asked Grinirak.

"No if I hear even a whisper of this happening again I will take the money and leave" said Harry very quietly but there was a steel undertone in his voice which led them no doubt that he would empty his vaults and go though with his threat and tell the world.

"It won't happen again and please excuse me I have a Goblin to deal with" snarled Grinirak nastily.

Harry just nodded curtly.

The Goblins disappeared but didn't make a sound so they hadn't apparated.

"Do you still want an inheritance test?" asked Griphook quietly.

"Indeed" said Harry.

So Harry sat down and went though the process of accepting his new inheritance. Needless to say he wasn't as shocked to find he was the heir of Gryffindor and Slytherin. He had after all taken the sword of Gryffindor and he was able to talk to snakes. What came as a shock was the Graunt's were actually stuck off the Slytherin line, one of the descendants had been disinherited and none of them were entitled to be called Slytherin's heir he wondered how Voldemort liked that one.

Harry took a cursory tour of his vaults, getting all the books he could grab. They would come in handy against his fight against the darkness that was Voldemort. He knew Severus wouldn't leave them alone that was for sure, that thought made him smile softly.

Once he was finished he went and stood outside Gringotts waiting on Tonks and her family. It didn't take them long, as he saw them coming, he took almost a double take when he saw Tonks' mum. She was Bellatrix's double well almost she didn't have the strain of all those years in Azkaban on her face…then again it might just be she didn't look insane.

"Hey Harry" grinned Tonks just as hyper as always.

"You know the way it's the Black family home" smirked Harry and he popped out of sight.

Three pops behind him indicated that the Tonks family had indeed followed him. Grinning widely he gave them all a slip of paper and they were in before they knew it. Burning each of the three slips of paper he walked further in, gawping at the beautiful house. Even when she was a child Andy hadn't seen the place this beautiful.

"Andy?" asked Narcissa looking shocked.

"Narcissa?" questioned Andy looking shocked at the bedraggled state of her sister. She couldn't believe Narcissa was here! Did that mean she was seeking sanctuary too? That was all it took, two sisters who had parted for the better part of their life hugged as if their lives depended on it.

"Is this Ted?" Narcissa.

"Yes this is my husband, Ted this is my sister!" beamed Andromeda.

"It's nice to finally meet you" said Ted putting his hand out hesitantly wondering if she would even take it. He knew what she thought of Muggles…of his people.

He needn't have worried; Narcissa took his hand and shook it smiling softly at him.

"This must be Nymph" was as far as Narcissa got before she was stopped by the look on the girls face at the mention of her name.

"Call me Dora or Tonks please" said Tonks softly.

"No problem," smirked Narcissa knowing how it felt to have such a strange and weird name.

"This is my son Draco!" beamed Narcissa happily.

"Hello Aunt Andromeda, Uncle Ted, Tonks" said Draco nodding to each of them in turn. He had been looking at Ted curiously, as if expecting him to be different because he was a Muggle. He had never seen one before in his life, he didn't know what to make of the fact he was exactly like them.

"It's nearly lunch time why don't we sit down, after we have your oaths of course" said Harry, Ted obviously couldn't do it, but they said nothing as he did the oath too. His word meant everything to them anyway; magic or not he had bound himself to the same standards too. Not that he had any magic too lose, but it was the thought that counted.

Severus it seemed had been observing everything from the shadows. He seemed alright and Harry was glad to see him back up and about.

"How are you feeling?" asked Harry immediately as soon as he saw him.

"Better…I'm guessing I have you to thank for this?" asked Severus showing his bare forearm.

"Yes, but tell me first why you didn't call out for help?" demanded Harry quite angrily.

"He likes to cause us pain…it's not the first time but this time was different I didn't realize until it was too late" winced Severus remembering the pain he had been in.

"It's alright" sighed Harry "And it was Dobby you should be thanking actually…he told me what was happening"

"I see" said Severus looking surprised.

"I'll get started on lunch everyone sit down!" beamed Harry happily as if nothing made him happier to sit with them all and treating them as if they were long lost family.

"Oh by the way Andy you have been replaced in the family tree…I reinstated you as a black" smirked Harry looking quite pleased with himself.

Andy looked shocked to the core, she hadn't expected that - perhaps it was the fact that Harry Potter was the head of the Black family or the fact she had been taken back in they would never know.

"Thank you" replied Andy. Her eyes were just about to tear up, but she managed to compose herself in time.

"Harry, Dobby has done lunch, I wasn't sure if you would be back in time" said Dobby wringing his hands wondering if he should punish himself for his perceived misdeeds. Harry had always demanded that he never hurt himself but Dobby had been living with the Malfoy's too long to break out of the habit in four years.

"Oh that's great Dobby thank you!" smiled Harry happily.

"I hope Gringotts remains intact" said Severus smirking wryly at Harry.

"Of course" grinned Harry remembering his actions.

"What do you mean?" asked Ted curiously.

"They kept my inheritance from me" said Harry looking angry for a second.

"Is that a bad thing?" asked Ted cautiously, seeing everyone's reactions.

"Yes its one of the worst things to happen to a wizard, especially the head of a family such as the Potter's or Black's come to that" said Severus smoothly.

"You will never guess what happened!" grinned Harry mischievously.

Severus knew that look and was instantly wary what was Harry going to reveal? He hoped it didn't look like an idiot when it happened…with Harry Potter around it was bound to happen.

"I'm the last heir of the Gryffindor and Slytherin lines!" looking happily around at the looks he was receiving.

"How is that possible?" choked Severus the others seemed incapable of speech.

"Voldemort's great great grandfather was struck from the Slytherin line so the descendants have been very wrongly parading around as Slytherin's heir" shrugged Harry.

"The Gryffindor line well that doesn't surprise me…I was the one that took the sword out of the hat and killed a basilisk with it" said Harry conversationally.

If he had shocked them before, that piece of information stunned them into silence.

"A basilisk?" asked Severus weakly.

"Don't look so shocked…I mean surely Dumbledore told you" frowned Harry his forehead wrinkling deep in thought obviously confused.

"No he told us you had saved the Weasley girl, and destroyed Voldemort's soul" said Severus quite stunned.

"Ah, well of course he would leave out that I faced a sixty foot basilisk with nothing but a bloody sword" scoffed Harry muttering angrily to himself. He truly wanted to murder Dumbledore for everything he had done all his life.

"Where is the Basilisk now?" asked Severus quietly, hiding his anticipation or so he thought.

"Where I left it…in the chamber of secrets" murmured Harry.

"Thank you Dobby, you can stay if you want" said Harry when Dobby put their lunch down in front of them. When Harry said that Andy began choking on nothing but air. If anything her eyes were wider than Dobby's right now. She was even more stunned when the elf did indeed draw up a chair and sat right next to Harry as if it was a common occurrence. Narcissa smirked at her sister's reaction wondering if she had been that dumbfounded…then again of course she had - she had fainted.

"Tell them what happened afterwards Harry sir!" beamed Dobby he looked almost eager to hear it himself.

"What do you mean? Fawkes got us out of there that's it" frowned Harry looking at Dobby puzzled.

"Oh no…didn't you tell them you bested Lucius Malfoy" smirked Dobby looking very much like his master when he was scheming.

Harry had to stop himself laughing at the looks everyone was giving him and Dobby. He wondered silently if they were ever going to recover from the knowledge he had forced upon them tonight.

"What happened then?" smiled Ted obviously eager to hear more about it. He didn't understand everyone's shock he may be married to a Witch didn't mean he was informed. Andy never really spoke about a lot of things, as it wasn't really fair as her husband didn't have magic and couldn't experience it.

"Dobby why don't you tell us?" asked Harry smirking it was obvious Dobby wanted to tell it - he was practically jumping up and down in anticipation.

If anyone saw it would have been an absurd sight indeed people would have surely thought they were seeing things.

"Lucius came into Dumbledore's office and had words with him, Malfoy would have punished Dobby most severely as he realized I was the one telling Harry about what was happening I even tried to stop Harry going to Hogwarts" admitted Dobby his ears low as if he was ashamed of his actions.

"Don't forget tried to pulverise me with bludgers" smirked Harry in amusement, Dobby's ears shrank even more.

"I did punish myself for it, Dobby ironed his hands" said Dobby sadly.

Harry shuddered at the thought, he remembered seeing them but was too enraged by the fact Dobby had hurt him to think straight. He didn't like the thought of Dobby hurting himself.

"Harry came out of Dumbledore's office and handed the Diary to Malfoy. Malfoy then gave it to me, Harry sir was telling me to open it, and I was very confused. When I opened it I realized Master Harry had freed me he had tricked Malfoy into giving me clothes" said Dobby his awe showing even now at the thought.

"You tricked Lucius Malfoy?" asked Andy her eyes wide.

"Yes tell them what happened next Dobby," said Harry smirking.

Dobby didn't seem to be able to talk; he still had a look of total adoration on his face. He blushed beet red when he finally understood what Harry meant.

"What did he do?" asked Dora wide eyed.

"Malfoy tried to use the killing curse on me, but Dobby butted in say 'You must not harm Harry Potter' and used magic to knock him away about fifteen feet" smirked Harry in amusement remembering Malfoy's reaction.

"He tried to use the killing curse? In Hogwarts?" asked Narcissa wide eyed unable to believe her ears.

"Why would you find that shocking? Considering everything else he has done? What he wanted to happen to Draco and yourself?" asked Harry shaking his head sorrowfully.

That shut both Malfoy's up instantly.

"I didn't realize House elves had such powerful magic" admitted Severus looking enquiringly at Dobby.

"Free house elves have powerful magic" said Dobby.

"Why did you bind yourself to me?" asked Severus alarmed.

"I didn't bind myself to you fully, I made an oath to look after you it makes house elves more powerful than even free elves…" said Dobby trailing off unsure of what else to say.

"With mine and Severus' magic you must be pretty powerful…do you even feel it?" asked Harry now curious that he knew that piece of information.

"Yes Harry Potter sir" said Dobby nodding his head.

"I see" said Harry surprised.

"Do house elves actually have spells they use?" asked Severus seemingly curious himself.

"Of course Master Severus…we have our Elvin magic" said Dobby.

"How does that differ from our magic?" asked Severus.

"I don't know Master Severus…I don't see much magic done…" said Dobby looking down as if he felt like a failure.

"What kind of magic can you do?" asked Harry.

"All kinds of magic Harry sir" said Dobby.

"You can kill something?" asked Harry hesitantly he wasn't sure how Dobby would take that question.

"Yes Harry sir" said Dobby very quietly.

"You can heal?" asked Harry.

"Yes Harry sir!" beamed Dobby obviously more comfortable talking about that.

"Can you stun something?" asked Harry now even more curious.

"Of course Sir, we need to be able to look after little Masters and Mistresses" said Dobby looking at Harry strangely.

"Cool" smirked Harry.

Dobby beamed at the complement.

"If that is the case why isn't anyone using the house elves in the war?" asked Ted.

"They think House elves underneath them…they are probably treated as the lowest of the low. To Voldemort even house elves are lower than Muggles…as for Dumbledore he doesn't care for them…he probably hasn't even considered them in his life…I'll bet he's never thanked them before either" said Harry looking as if something dirty was under his nose.

"I see" said Ted looking shocked. "No offence meant to anyone but why are you talking to him as an equal then?"

"Because I'm not like them…I felt sorry for him…I knew what my actions would lead to so I rescued Dobby. Dobby in turn saved me and I wasn't brought up in the wizarding world…I also knew what it was like to be treated like Dobby" said Harry not realizing quite what he said until he had actually said it.

Draco snorted at that, a sneer twisting his pale lips for the first time since he had stepped foot in Grimmauld Place. Severus tried to get him to stop what he knew what Draco was going to say but was unable to stop him without being obvious about it.

"Yeah right Potter"

"What do you mean by that Harry?" asked Dora looking at Harry worriedly.

"I grew up with Muggles who…hated magic feared it and well my aunt was envious that I had a gift she would have given anything for" sighed Harry wondering how he got himself into this situation oh yeah, by opening his bloody big mouth. "For the first ten years of my life I was kept in a cupboard under the stairs, forced to cook and clean for my family. Unaware of my heritage and under the impression my father was a drunk and my mother…well they told me she was a whore" he was definitely not going to tell them about the beatings. That would be the straw that cut the camels back.

All the goblets in the room smashed into smithereens when Severus lost control of his temper. The thought of anyone saying that about Lily Evans rubbed Severus Snape up the wrong way. He wondered briefly if Snape would leave any scrape of his aunt to be found.

Harry wandlessly repaired the damage.

Draco looked pale and shaken his grey eyes much like his father looked as if he had just been told he had to face Voldemort all by himself.

The rest of the room sat in stunned silence looking between Harry and Severus.

"I'm going to kill them" sneered Severus his face contorted in pure rage. If anyone thought they had seen Severus mad before…well it was nothing compared to the look on his face now. Anyone at Hogwarts would have peed their pants if they were in front of Severus right now then proceeded to beg for their parents.

"They aren't worth it" scoffed Harry he was just glad someone was angry.

"No they aren't…but I hope Voldemort gets to them" said Severus sneering angrily.

All the Adults knew why Severus was angry; Narcissa and Andy knew that Severus had been close to Lily. Draco didn't understand but Ted had a knowing look on his face. Dobby just watched everything with his wide eyed curiously. He could feel the emotions rolling of his 'Masters' and knew how pissed of they were and knew the reason why.

"Is the basilisk a good potion ingredient?" asked Harry suddenly out of the blue trying to change the mood. It was the only thing he could think of, he had seen how Severus had reacted when he mentioned the basilisk.

"Indeed…its one of the hardest potions ingredients to come by…there hasn't been one in thousands of years" said Severus letting Harry distract him. He still wanted to go and kill the Dursley's for dare besmirching Lily's name especially her good name to her son. The son she had died for…and to be called such a vile name no one would find their remains if he had anything to do with it.

"When we get back to Hogwarts you can have it" said Harry.

Everyone whistled in appreciation unable to believe what Harry had said. Ted looked rather confused but even Dobby had an awed look in his face.

"Potter don't be stupid its worth more than you have in your vaults" said Severus looking shocked to the core.

"I couldn't spend what I've got in ten life times…I don't need it but if you don't want it its fine it can just stay down there" shrugged Harry uncaringly.

Severus looked ready to strangle Harry at that declaration "Fine I'll take it"

"Good" grinned Harry cheekily.

"Come I'll show you to your rooms, then you can do what you like for the rest of the day" smiled Harry kindly. He showed them all the rooms, including the house elves quarters and then showed them the room they would be staying in. He put Dora in a room next to her parents, and then walked back down the stairs to the library and opened his trunk, spelling all the books to the shelves.

"Where did they come from?" asked Severus curiously walking into the room even though he had a good idea.

"My vaults…people are going to need them to end this war…I just wonder if I'll ever get Mione out of this room now" smirked Harry in amusement.

"If she does wonders will never seize" smirked Severus in amusement wondering once again how on earth Granger managed to miss out in being sorted into Ravenclaw. Then again he knew time and time again she had proven to be a Gryffindor. She was recklessly brave just like the teen in front of him.

* * *

What did you think of that? did you like the way i portraited the Tonks family? do you like Dobby? will Dumbledore try and have Severus arrested when his status as spy was/is compromised? or will severus continue to spy by pretending to give Dumbledore 'Information' which they get though Harry's mark? or will the fact Voldemort wants Snape dead destroy that? will he be safe from Azkaban? only becuase Dumbledore wants Snape to teach harry occlumancy and later train Harry knowing they 'hate each other' and plan on getting rid of snape after the war ends? will dumbledore find out about harry's inheritance test? will any of his friends be paid to befriend him? will dumbledore try and get harry married of to ginny wealsey under the impresion he still has the right as temporary head of Potter-Black accounts? only to be thrawed? will ginny be under dumbledores thumb or be shocked and horrified - will she love harry or just love him like a brother? R&R plz


	17. Chapter 17

**The New Order **

**Chapter 17 **

**More Members **

* * *

"Albus" sighed Severus as soon as Dumbledore walked into the room.

"Ah Severus, good news I hope?" asked Dumbledore looking more than a little hopeful.

"I've been found out as spy, when Voldemort tried to kill me…he somehow managed to mess it up and remove the mark" whispered Severus still in slight shock that the dreaded mark he had carried around for the better part of his life was gone. All thanks to a teen he had sworn to hate- on principle that he was spoiled and he wasn't going to indulge the brat. Even if he was grateful that the boy had been able to defeat Voldemort first time around. Not that he had even acknowledged it then, he had been adamant that it had been all Lily's doing. He couldn't and refused to believe that a one year old could defeat Voldemort - prophecy or not.

Dumbledore's twinkle disappeared at that declaration.

"This isn't good news" sighed Dumbledore suddenly looking years older.

"No doubt I wont survive this year - he will have no doubt declared I'm to die its just a matter of which Death Eater succeeds" said Severus a sour but glum look on his face.

"Do not worry Hogwarts is the safest place for you" said Dumbledore soothingly.

"Indeed I am grateful for your continued support Albus" said Severus, knowing he would have to butter Dumbledore up. Harry had recommended it if he had been serious about going back he had said.

"Perhaps I should focus on getting Harry trained for this upcoming war…perhaps you could train him in occlumency and the Dark Arts Severus" mused Dumbledore plans already forming in his mind.

"I won't spend my free time teaching that brat!" protested Severus hotly.

"Not just teaching, I want you to take him on as your apprentice he will sleep down in the dungeons. I will ensure all the wards are in place strong enough to protect you both" said Dumbledore his eyes twinkling. This was sure to break any of the boy's spirit that remained, after he had thoughtfully told the boy's family how he was grieving. He had been furious that Harry had curbed the Dursley's treatment of him by telling them about his escaped convicted godfather.

He also didn't like how _Slytherin _the boy was becoming.

Telling them about Sirius had been a master manipulation worthy of Salazar Slytherin himself.

"That boy isn't getting anywhere near my rooms!" yelled Severus very loudly, it was expected of him, he had been acting for years so this was nothing. A year ago he would have pulled a fit worthy of a two year old, now he actually rather liked the thought of having company. Especially if that company was someone like Harry, Harry was actually really the only teenager he had ever found himself liking never mind just tolerating like he did most people.

"Severus do you want Voldemort gone?" demanded Dumbledore standing up his voice booming angrily around the office.

"No" sighed Severus sitting down looking very much defeated.

"Then you will do this, and you will teach him" said Dumbledore. He knew Severus wouldn't be able to teach Harry anything with patience. He was relying on Severus breaking Harry down in spirit and mind, when Harry came to him he would play the worried 'mentor' as always and ensure he had Harry's complete and utter trust. He would ensure Harry learned anything else he needed; he would get the praise for ensuring Voldemort was defeated. Everyone would know he had helped Harry Potter after all.

The world would worship him all the more seeing the great Harry Potter in awe of him as well. On the upside he would gain more Order members as well everything was going quite well. Which was why he wasn't too worried about Snape's status as spy being compromised.

He had someone he wanted to fill that position anyway.

"Fine" snapped Severus.

"There is also already a spy in Voldemort's ranks…perhaps you may know who it is?" asked Dumbledore handing over five pieces of papers.

_Voldemort is angry - He found out about Peter Pettigrew he's out for blood._

_Frankfirst refused mark was killed along with wife and child Malfoy A.K'd them. _

_Voldemort is going to attack __Little Hangleton tonight 9.40_

_Four new Death Eaters Martian Dolohov, Marcus Parkinson, Damien Doyle, Ingus Jameson. _

_Voldemort's going to attack Mongolia Crescent two of Hogwarts Muggle Born's live there 4.00 pm. Parkinson died - Voldemort used it to do something to the mark. Lucius Malfoy is also dead - he didn't bring his son when ordered and he was slowly killed. _

"Jesus…who is this?" asked Severus looking surprised. Inwardly, he had a feeling he knew who it was - Harry. Too much information about different things. He knew no one in Voldemort's inner circle was actually spying on him. They loved what they did, Severus knew this and watched them at it often enough. He had lost two of his inner circle, Parkinson and Malfoy, if he didn't watch it he wouldn't have anyone left.

"I do not know. I've tried catching them but the owl seems to always arrive while I'm out!" said Dumbledore looking disgruntled. "There is no magical signature, not magical trace nothing."

"That's good if he's a spy the less that know the better" said Severus nodding in approval.

"I won't be able to help them if I don't know who it is!" protested Dumbledore.

"True" said Severus, he loved seeing Dumbledore so disgruntled and pissed off. He knew the old fool hated not knowing everything, and if it was Harry then he would never find out. He knew Dumbledore was a wily bastard but Harry was too Slytherin to be caught. If anything he probably used an owl that wouldn't be able to find him in Grimmauld Place. Hedwig was too noticeable; Dumbledore would recognize her in a heartbeat.

He knew that those little letter clippings were what was stopping Dumbledore throwing a hissy fit. At the fact that he was no longer a spy, perhaps even giving him longer before Dumbledore outed him to the Ministry no doubt. He wondered silently about Dumbledore's plans and what he got out of him teaching Harry the Dark Arts.

"Did you happen to find out if Bellatrix has the Black home?" asked Dumbledore frowning lightly.

"No she doesn't or Voldemort would be there in a heartbeat and he's still in his normal building" said Severus. As usual he couldn't tell Dumbledore exactly where he was, it seemed with the mark gone it didn't mean he was free of everything.

"Very true…it's all very frustrating Severus perhaps Gringotts sealed it up…perhaps I should have a word with them…it might belong to Mr. Potter now and we cannot have that…I must ensure it's use for the Order" mused Dumbledore out loud.

"Indeed" said Severus dryly.

"You may go Severus, I have much to do" sighed Dumbledore, already getting to work on his massive in pile.

"Goodbye Albus" said Severus getting up and walking away as quickly as he could. Without being too obvious about it, he was glad he had gotten out of there without being piled with tea and stupid lemon cakes and drops the old fool seemed to love. He might have sour disposition but it didn't mean he liked sour things.

X.X.X

"Hey how did it go?" asked Harry putting down his book and giving Severus his undivided attention. Not many people did that for Severus; they usually continued on with what they were doing and ignored him. Times were changing and for once Severus didn't mind the change.

"Good, he suspects nothing. Tell me have you been writing to Dumbledore?" asked Severus sitting down helping himself to a scone and coffee which was as always still hot.

Harry smirked and nodded in amusement.

"He is very puzzled by it" said Severus a grin of amusement now gracing his own thin lips.

"Good" said Harry smartly.

"Tell me how do you get by Dumbledore…the letters you couldn't possibly use Hedwig" asked Severus, his tone was even but his eyes demanded answers.

"I call for Fawkes" grinned Harry.

"And he just comes to you?" gawped Severus, he hadn't heard of a bonded Phoenix doing that before. They usually only ever did things for their 'master' the one they bonded too. Fawkes should only listen to Dumbledore…yet here he was with Harry that was a surprise he wasn't ready for.

"Yes, he's helped me best he could since second year when I called for him then" said Harry.

"Congratulations" smirked Severus, no wonder he hadn't seen a bloody owl - his own familiar was part of it. He nearly laughed at the imagine he got in his head of Dumbledore running around like a chicken trying to catch an owl that didn't exist and a person who he thought was a spy. It would keep Dumbledore of his back for the up coming year so he truly didn't care.

"Thanks" grinned Harry smugly.

"So what are you doing today then?" asked Severus, getting up and following Harry as he went through to the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. Severus was still in awe of the difference in the place, it seriously didn't look like the same building. If Severus hadn't seen it done he would have considered it an illusion or some sorts.

"Neville and his Gran are coming, so are Luna and her father I'm still waiting on Mione and Ron getting back in touch. Along with the rest of the Weasley's apart from Molly, Arthur and Percy. They are too loyal to Dumbledore or the Ministry to allow them entrance" sighed Harry sadly.

"Why Longbottom? He couldn't fight his way out of a self instructed bag" said Draco sniffing in contempt for the boy.

"There's no one else I'd trust to have my back…" said Harry honestly sitting down.

"What?" scoffed Draco looking wide eyed at Harry as if he had suddenly lost the plot.

"You all underestimate him, he's more powerful than you realize…his power could almost be compared to mine" smirked Harry wickedly.

"How is that possible? He's no better than a squib!" huffed Draco.

"Born as the Seventh Month dies…He will be marked his equal" murmured Harry, Severus' eyes widened when he got the meaning behind it. What Harry said was true, Neville Longbottom was the other Prophecy child…it was only luck that Harry had been picked to be 'Marked as the equal' as it were. Perhaps Harry did have it right, maybe with a little encouraging he might just bloom into the boy he should have been.

"Indeed I believe you may be right" said Severus his onyx eyes were distant as he thought everything through.

Draco scoffed once again.

"Draco when did you first do magic?" asked Harry curiously.

"I was three years old! I summoned my teddy to myself when my father took it from me. He had declared me too old to be sleeping with one" said Draco smugly.

"If your magic hadn't showed…what would your parents have done?" asked Harry.

Draco frowned "Probably dropped me off in the Muggle world if they thought I was a squib and tried to have another heir as fast as possible" he replied honestly.

"No I mean if your magic didn't react…" said Harry shaking his head.

"I don't know" said Draco.

"When Neville's magic didn't show they levitated him out of windows and into the sea…trying and failing to get Neville's magic to react. They broke bones trying to get Neville's magic to come alive and 'rescue' him. Then proceeded to convince Neville he was a squib he believed it even as we headed to Hogwarts" sighed Harry sadly.

Severus swallowed thickly. That was the most barbaric thing he had ever heard before in his life. Yes he had been beaten for HAVING magic - but for Neville's Grandmother to try and frighten him INTO USING magic was just horrific.

"Where did you learn that?" asked Draco his voice sounding horrified as Severus felt.

"Neville told me some things about himself…I found out about his parents when I was in my forth year. He never told me about them and I didn't let him know I knew" said Harry sadly.

"That's disgusting" said Draco; if he ever met that grandmother he would give her a piece of his mind. Longbottom was a pureblood; they had no right to do that to him - even if he was an annoying idiot most of the time. If what Harry told him was anything to go by no wonder he was like that. This Lady Longbottom had reduced her grandson the future Master Longbottom to a quivering mass wreck.

"Yes, Neville is better than you give him credit for…during the D.A I managed to get him producing a fully fledged Patronus and most teachers and adults have trouble with it" said Harry his face turning into that cheeky proud grin Severus was becoming all too familiar with. It was a grin that told them he was proud of himself, of HIS accomplishments not someone else's or at the expense of someone else.

Only Harry Potter could instil Neville Longbottom with enough confidence he managed to produce a fully fledged Patronus - a spell that most adults couldn't do.

And Severus was proud that Harry was able to accomplish something like that. If Neville had brewed a potion once he might have felt the same - as it were Neville was a disaster at Potions he refused to let the thought that it was his fault enter his mind. Many things were going to change - which included how he taught his class. His Slytherin's were in for a shock if they thought they were going to get away with everything anymore.

And the feelings continued to grow…

* * *

So Harry will become an apprentice will he continue his normal classes? or will he become a full apprentice? will Voldemort and DUmbledore come to sticky ends? who will actually kill Dumbledore? Voldemort? Severus? or Harry? then who will kill Voldemort? severus and Harry together or just Harry? will they both survive? will harry and severus bond? R&R plz


	18. Chapter 18

**The New Order **

**Chapter 18 **

**Apprentices, Adjustments and advice **

* * *

It had been a week since the Lovegood's and Longbottom's had entered Grimmauld Place. Lady Longbottom had been treated with a minimum amount of respect. She didn't like it at all, she soon found out why they were so disgusted with her. She had yet to show her face since Harry had blurted out why he was disgusted with her. Harry Potter wasn't one for curbing his tongue when people wanted answers. He said it a lot nicer than Draco or Severus would have.

The Lovegood's were odd to say the least, the Malfoy's and Tonk's didn't know what to think of them. Harry treated them normally, everyone had their odd quirks and obviously Luna had picked up hers by her dad. It was a good thing they had been moved to Grimmauld Place - Lovegood's home had been attacked days afterwards. Mostly because of the works Luna's father did, writing the truth in the Quibbler.

Grimmauld Place had undergone even more changes; the rooms were now more like mini apartments. Upon entering one room you would find multiple rooms, bathrooms, bedrooms, sitting rooms and even small kitchenettes. The Tonks lived in a single room now, as did the Longbottom's, Malfoy's and Lovegood's. Severus had his changed also; now there was more rooms for others should they choose to come. It also meant that they didn't have to come down to the main kitchen for something to eat. Every family that lived in Grimmauld Place had their own living area now. The only place that was shared was the library; Severus had been practically living in it never mind Mione when she finally came.

"Harry, when Dumbledore called me a week ago, he demanded I begin teaching you occlumency and he also wants me to take you on as my apprentice" said Severus; he had been so busy that he had forgotten to share that piece of information with Harry.

"What does that entail?" asked Harry cautiously.

"You live in my quarters, I teach you in Defence and Potions so you gain your masteries in both subjects" said Severus smoothly.

"What of my other classes?" asked Harry.

"It depends on what you want to be after you leave Hogwarts, you will need Herbology, charms and transfiguration if you want to be an Auror" said Severus.

"Who said I wanted to be an Auror?" said Harry stiffly, looking a little put out and annoyed. Severus couldn't understand Harry's reaction at all, frowning he replied rather coldly.

"McGonagall told everyone that would listen".

"Oh," said Harry relaxing looking relieved.

"What is the matter with you?" barked Severus annoyed.

"I just thought you were assuming like everyone else that I was going to be an Auror" sighed Harry looking ashamed of himself.

"I see" said Severus, he didn't like to admit but he had just assumed years ago that's what the boy would be- just because his father was one. He didn't admit that though, he just nodded in understanding.

"I only said that to piss Umbridge off" admitted Harry.

Severus just smirked in amusement that surely had pissed the bloody Witch off. McGonagall had taken it even further and boasted about her Golden Gryffindor wanting to follow in his fathers footsteps. Now that he knew Harry didn't want to be an Auror he was curious to know what the boy wanted to do.

"So what is it you want to do? Do you know?" asked Severus.

"I want to be a healer" whispered Harry very softly, as if he was unsure of how his career choice would be taken.

"That is a fine choice, Lily had wanted to do that before she decided she wanted to get her mastery in Charms" said Severus nodding.

"Did she?" asked Harry his green eyes brightening up eager for information on his mother. He had gotten some of her memories sure but it didn't mean he knew everything about her.

Severus hesitated on answering but knew he had to "No, she decided to have a family first. Lily married quickly out of school, and they were blessed with you soon after" he didn't want to tell Harry that his mother had been on the verge of passing when she had been targeted and her son had indeed come first. Of course if anyone had cared including her Mistress (the woman who had taken her on to gain her mastery) she should have gotten a pass even after her death. Lily had been brilliant at charms, and would have passed no problem. She would have been the youngest charms mistress ever, much like he was with his potions mastery. Like Severus had said though Harry had come first in Lily's life - even before James Potter which had given Severus some satisfaction.

"Oh" said Harry his eyes saddening slightly.

"You came first to her, even before your father do not feel guilty about it. It was her choice; she would be rolling in her grave at the thought of you blaming yourself. Then she would proceed to shriek at you until she had finally got though to that pig headed mind of yours" said Severus smirking slightly at the thought of Lily yelling at her son for thinking such things.

Harry laughed softly, his eyes twinkling wondering what it would have been like to actually get a row from someone who loved him. He knew he wouldn't have gotten away with the things he had done at Hogwarts if they had raised him. Maybe his father might have but his mother, he knew would have blown up at him.

"A healer so you will need charms, ancient runes but mostly for the healing runes, also you will need to take a class on healing Poppy does that class for those interested. Herbology and of course potions. Those are the only classes you will need for that choice" said Severus thoughtfully.

"That's all?" asked Harry surprised.

Severus smirked wryly "Of course but other electives may be chosen but I wouldn't recommend it. Apprenticeships are hard; your workload will be extensive especially when your N.E.W.T.S exams come up. I know its next year but you have to think ahead. Apprenticeships are recommended for students who are leaving school not during it" explained Severus softly.

"So why is Dumbledore doing it?" frowned Harry looking deep in thought, his forehead wrinkling in confusion.

"I have no idea" murmured Severus almost to himself.

"He knows I have visions, he also thinks he knows that we do not get on. I think he might be betting on me not learning anything and coming to him complaining about you. Making himself look good, and maybe he even plans on training me" said Harry thoughtfully.

"It is possible" conceded Severus. It was something the Headmaster could be thinking; then again this was Dumbledore so it might not be.

"I've also been rebelling against him; it might be his way of trying to break me altogether. He knows how the Dursley's treat me, knows they are probably beating me again since I have no longer got Sirius hanging over them. So I think that's probably his plan, to break me down completely and then I go to him…then you who's done his dirty work for him and no longer a spy would end up in Azkaban and Dumbledore once again hailed a hero and pitied for trusting the wrong man" sneered Harry, now certain his explanation was the one Dumbledore had been planning.

Severus nodded, deep in thought himself knowing deep down in his soul that it was Dumbledore's plan. Thank Merlin he had seen Harry's true self when he had, saw how he was really treated. He knew Dumbledore's plan would have succeeded otherwise - and a year from now he would have found himself in Azkaban. He couldn't deny it he had hated all things Potter, even if he was half Lily - which by the way most times he had liked to forget. Only when he looked into Harry's eyes he had been reminded quite vividly who his mother had been.

"You are correct of course" smirked Severus finding Harry's Slytherin thinking very amusing indeed.

"Well he will have along wait if he think's I'm going to go crying to him. No doubt I'll be summoned up every fortnight to his office and forced to endure his coffee and disgusting sweets and cakes as he digs for information" grimaced Harry at the thought, at least he knew the old fool wouldn't be able to read his mind.

"Indeed" smirked Severus, he hated that too, he also knew he would be summoned up to his office as well. This year wasn't looking fun at all, he also knew Harry was going to be exhausted never mind with the visions he experiences as well. He wondered silently if this was a good idea, it was too much to ask of a sixteen year old boy.

He also silently wondered in the boy knew what he was getting himself in for. Then again it wasn't Harry's idea was it? Dumbledore would simply just force him into it. Should he resist and Harry had better if he knew what was good for him or the old fool would get suspicious. Then again he thought with an internal smirk Harry was a Slytherin at heart and would know that.

"This is going to be a long year" sighed Harry sadly.

"Indeed it is" agreed Severus completely. He was just glad he no longer had to answer to Voldemort so he could help Harry when he needed it. Apart from the few classes he had, he would indeed be spending most of his time with Severus. He wondered what Dumbledore was going to do with the majority of his classes; he couldn't expect Severus to teach children and an apprentice as well.

"It will be nice having my own room though!" said Harry his eyes lightening up at the thought.

Severus just smirked knowing how Harry felt sleeping and sharing a room with four other boys.

"I won't wake them up screaming, and I won't have to listen to them complaining anymore" sighed Harry.

Severus smirk vanished, well that hadn't been what he was thinking it made sense though. Of course Harry had visions and nightmares that most teens would pee themselves at the thought of never mind experience. He had a hard time thinking the Gryffindor's were actually complaining though. Harry was their golden boy after all, but Harry wouldn't lie about such a thing.

"At least I will be able to help you" said Severus softly, understanding quite well what the teenager was going though. He too had very horrible vivid nightmares, courtesy of all the time spent in Voldemort's company. If it wasn't the horrible deeds he had witnessed or taken part in then nightmares about Voldemort torturing him after finding out he was a spy.

Harry just smiled sadly; it was true Severus had helped him every time he had a vision when he was here. It was nice having someone to comfort him, instead of just getting the crap beat out of him for wakening his uncle up. Having a full supply of potions also helped immensely, usually he spoke about it, and then a sleeping potion would be administered. He noticed that Severus would always stay until he was asleep at least before leaving. He had been coping with the visions he got so much better now than when he suffered alone.

"I guess Quidditch is out of the question?" asked Harry changing the subject quite nicely.

"It is, there will be no time for practising" said Severus, he hated the sport but knew for some reason Harry truly liked it.

"That's a shame; I like flying it was the first thing I was good at for myself. I was so proud to be the first seeker of the century, it was clouded by the fact I might not have been if I hadn't been Harry Potter though" explained Harry his green eyes glimmering.

Severus got up and moved around the kitchen gathering butter beer for Harry and Whisky for himself. That whisky was a Muggle kind, not the usual Fire whisky from the wizarding world. Severus preferred the Muggle kind, even if he didn't indulge often because of his own father. Over the years it had been his way of coping with information overload than anything else. Passing the bottle over to the teen, they weren't in any danger of running out there had to be at least fifty bottles of the stuff in that enlargened fridge.

"Dumbledore wouldn't have risked it if you hadn't truly been good on a broom" conceded Severus as he sat down sipping his whiskey.

"Do you think so?" asked Harry his head cocked to the side, a small wishful smile on his face.

"I know so" said Severus adamantly nodding his head to emphasise his answer.

"It also helped me feel free…of manipulation, expectations, when I got on a broom I forget about anything else…I think it's why I was so angry last year. Unable to shut my mouth especially when it came to Umbridge" snorted Harry bitterly.

"I said you cannot play Quidditch not fly" said Severus softly, deciding there and then to allow Harry on a broom as often as possible. He understood all too well how Harry felt; it was how he felt when he began making potions. He forgot about everything and completely immersed himself in the process of brewing.

Suddenly Harry's cheeky face split in two as he thought about it and nodded eagerly the huge grin never leaving his face.

"I'll need a new broom though" said Harry still smiling happily.

"How come?" asked Severus bewildered.

"She took it my Firebolt, even if I did get it back I don't think I'd use it - it was the only gift I got from Sirius" said Harry, that wasn't broken anyways, the mirror was in bits. He had been so enraged when he finally realized how he could have gotten in touch with his Godfather.

"It will still be in Hogwart's then no doubt with Filch" sneered Severus in disgust obviously he didn't like the caretaker much.

"I suppose, I'm still going to get the Bolt Star before I go back" said Harry, the Bolt Star was the newest broom on the market.

"It's entirely up to yourself" said Severus not at all bothered about the fact Harry was spending an absurd amount of money on a broomstick. Not when he was getting a basilisk for nothing from the boy, he couldn't wait until term started and he got it. Most of it would be sold but a good part of it would be kept for himself. Basilisk potion ingredients were difficult to come by, and most Masters would spend big fortunes for it.

"What will happen now Lucius Malfoy is dead? I mean to Draco and Narcissa?" asked Harry curiously.

Severus was used to Harry changing the subject randomly so wasn't at all bothered by the abrupt change of subject, as the young man took a swig of his butter beer watching Severus intently.

"They will be fine Draco is now the last Malfoy male heir, the money will go to him and he will ensure his mother is well off for the rest of her life" said Severus smiling slightly; Harry had gotten attached to the woman pretty quickly. He wasn't sure what exactly had caused it, he wasn't curious enough to ask, ok he was curious but wasn't going to ask.

"Oh, so she will be dependant on her son all her life?" asked Harry looking shocked.

"She will indeed, I have no doubt Narcissa put a great deal of money into her own vaults for occasions like this" reassured Severus, he to shuddered at the thought of being dependant on his mother or father or even a son or daughter for money. He had been very independent since he was a young boy and wasn't about to start now.

"I wonder when Dumbledore will want me removed from the Dursley's because I'll need to go back then" said Harry.

"Why?" asked Severus frowning in confusion.

"I don't want Dumbledore to know there's anything going on out of the ordinary. I'd rather just get this year and next out of the way first before he finds out. By then it will be too late to do a damn thing, hopefully by then Voldemort will have already been dealt with and Dumbledore is no longer interested in me"

"Dumbledore will never loose interest in you Harry, when you do defeat Voldemort…people are going to clamour for your presence. No doubt if you desired it you could become the Minister of magic" said Severus, knowing that was the last thing Harry desired.

Harry's grimace told him all he already knew.

"I will be happily changing things from the sidelines…people will listen to me" said Harry smugly.

"Indeed they will" smirked Severus, and once again he thought 'and I hope I am around to see it' if Dumbledore had anything to do with it though he doubted it very much. However, he knew Harry was very loyal and would help him in any way he could. He and Harry were getting closer, the fact Harry was coming to him with his concerns, worries and decisions were telling a lot.

He liked it, someone coming to him and speaking about decisions, worries and concerns. It made him feel better, surprisingly it made him felt needed and it's something he hadn't felt for a long time. He remembered the conversation over dinner with everyone including Dobby before the Longbottom's and Lovegood's had come and felt pride well up in him again.

Speaking of Dobby thought Severus he wondered if the house elf liked his new outfits. He knew Dobby had saved his life and had repaid the house elf by giving him some nice clothes and shoes.

"I'm going to hit the trail, goodnight Severus" smiled Harry kindly, putting his used butter beer bottle in the bin before heading out hearing a 'goodnight Harry' in return. He was sound asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

What did you think? good enough? how many more chapters will i have before they are back at school? will i have this new order in the paper stopping a death eater raid? with harry have a new mark to put into the air? one that completetly eredicates the dark mark? any ideas i dont want it too obvious like a lightening bolt but i cant have it dark like a snake...hm...how about the statue of justice? if you can think of something better let me know! it cannot be a phniox though unfortunately as dumbledores order is the order of the pheniox so its no good that i want people to know theres a third side in the war so they are safe! :) will the basilisk skin be used as armour for the new order? will draco go out and retreive the slytherins that dont want to join voldemort? or will harry send a portkey? will all their parents be death eaters or will some slytherins parents or even just the mother end up seeking sanctuary in Grimmuald Place? R&R please!


	19. Chapter 19

**The New Order **

**Chapter 19 **

**Returning To Hogwarts**

* * *

The next few weeks flew by; when Harry wasn't reading the books he was finishing the rooms. Every single room was now basically apartments for everyone needed sanctuary from the war. Needless to say in that few weeks, many people entered Grimmauld Place either having lost someone or both their parents. Harry remained packed just in case he had to leave in a seconds notice. He wasn't sure just how long Dumbledore would make him 'remain' at the Dursley's. He had no idea who was going for him or whether his cover would be blown.

If it came to it he would just tell Dumbledore he had left the house, stayed in a Muggle hotel or anything other than the truth. Dumbledore could never find out he had been in Grimmauld Place. He couldn't find out that he had learned things that the old fool didn't approve off. Goodness knows what Dumbledore might do if he knew, Azkaban came to mind. Dumbledore he knew wasn't as light as everyone assumed, he would do what he had to, to see Voldemort gone for good. Including killing, maiming, kidnapping and goodness knows what else. He wasn't sure if he had actually done any of those things but Harry knew he couldn't put anything passed the old man.

"Did you manage to go to the Ministry? See about a Wizarding class? I'd make it mandatory from year one to four at least." said Harry thoughtfully, eating dinner in Grimmauld Place dining room. Narcissa, Ted, Dora, Andy, Severus and Draco were sitting around too.

"Compulsory classes aren't looked well upon," said Severus.

"And? Pureblood's get on our back for not knowing everything…but compulsory they don't like? Tell me something Severus, tell me of something they do like other than Voldemort and I'll happily retract my previous statement of making them mandatory."

Severus just smirked in amusement "I do not take wagers I know I will loose,"

"The Muggle studies class is useless," snorted Draco in distain.

"Why? All the Muggle stuff alien to you?" laughed Harry; he hadn't been required to take Muggle studies, as he had grown up in that world.

"Have you seen what you have to wear to blend in, in the Muggle world!" asked Draco looking disgusted. "I refuse to wear such clothes! Those collars just make you look like a dog!"

Harry stared blankly at Draco before he burst into laughter, clutching his belly as what Draco said fully sunk in. Ted looked just as amused as Harry was by Draco's declaration. Severus shook his head in silent exasperation at his godson; of all the silly things Draco had said this topped them all. Draco turned red in anger at the fact he was being laughed at, unfortunately the pureblood's weren't any more understanding of the situation and didn't understand Harry's merriment either.

"Draco…I'm wearing Muggle clothes, this is how they dress…Sev is wearing Muggle clothes…that's how they dress." explained Harry his breathe heaving as he got himself under control.

"But the books we got didn't show them like that!" protested Draco…not that he had ever read any of them just took one look at the book and set fire to it.

"What book is he talking about?" asked Harry, Ron had taken that class but he never spoke about it much. In fact they didn't talk about many classes, just defence and what idiot that was hired at the time.

"I assume he's speaking about the Shakespeare books that Charity Burbage likes," smirked Severus in amusement.

"She teaches them Shakespeare?" gaped Harry his eyes wide as saucers.

"Yes," said Severus.

"Anything else?" asked Harry hopefully.

"I do not know I did not have to take that particular class none of my Slytherins elect to take it either." said Severus arching an eyebrow.

"Is she pureblood?" asked Harry.

"Indeed, however, she is very outspoken about Wizards needing to breed with Muggles and Muggle born's to strengthen their magic." explained Severus.

"Outspoken? I'm surprised she hasn't had a visit from Voldemort," cried Harry in shock.

"If she keeps it up she will do," said Severus wryly.

"So let me get this straight, Muggle born's learn nothing of Wizarding studies and pureblood's learn sweet fuck all at Muggle studies apart from about a man that's been dead for centuries?" asked Harry shaking his head in distain.

"That's about right," sighed Severus.

"Bloody hell, has Hogwarts always been this useless? I mean I've never had a decent defence teacher…other than Remus I suppose. Hell the rest of them has either tried to kill me or torture me." cried Harry exasperated.

"It wasn't always that way, Dumbledore has lowered the standards Hogwarts prided itself on. Ironically enough they believe Hogwarts is so popular because of Dumbledore. Not the increase of Muggle born's accepting their place at Hogwarts." said Narcissa dryly.

"Why would your teachers try and kill you?" asked Ted Tonks.

"Why not? Let see Quirrell who ended up possessed by Voldemort, Heh, and Lockhart who wanted to Obliviate me of my memories so he could write a new book. Um, Crouch in the guise of Moody because I survived Voldemort's rebirth, and a Ministry toad who by the way fancied herself above the rules. If Hermione hadn't interrupted her she would have cast the Cruciatus curse on me. After torturing me all year with a blood quill making me write 'I must not tell lies' in my own blood." Harry's lip curled in disgust just speaking about them.

"She did what?" asked Severus his black eyes glittering dangerously.

"Didn't your Slytherin's tell you? I know at least one suffered by her hand." asked Harry surprised. He knew the Slytherin's respected Severus, and came to him with their problems. Unlike the other heads of houses, Snape listened to his students, or so Draco insisted.

"Who?" asked Severus his voice trailing off indicating Severus had a very good idea who it was.

"I don't know, but Draco should," said Harry staring at the blonde.

Draco paled when he realized once again, he was in a pickle, and he had reassured Severus that none of the Slytherins were being hurt. Greengrass had went to Severus and tried to tell him, but Severus had been too busy to listen. He had asked Draco a day later, when he saw him if any of the Slytherins were in trouble. Draco had then told him that he was looking after them all.

Harry gasped when he suddenly dawned on him, he could sense it, Draco was in trouble. Harry knew the Slytherins were like Severus' children, no matter the choice they made. He tried to save as many as he could without being obvious about it, something he was going to do when he got back even better.

"Greengrass was in detention with Umbridge," whispered Draco eventually. The adults in the room were all frowning in confusion at Draco's meek voice.

Severus' face went extremely tense; he looked ready to throttle Draco. Severus breathed sharply through his nose, trying to calm himself down before he did something he wouldn't regret. "You gave me your word none of them were being hurt by that woman." hissed Severus furiously.

"Does that mean you knew about the quill?" asked Harry curiously. Was Severus really not any better than McGonagall.

"I did not, but a usually amount of students feared having detention with her, I knew something wasn't right. Especially considering I heard them saying they'd rather have detention with me." growled Severus furiously.

"But Greengrass…" asked Harry.

"Came to me, but I was too busy to listen I told her to go to her prefect a mistake I will not make again." sneered Severus giving Draco a loath filled look.

Draco swallowed sharply, well he could say goodbye to his badge anyway that was for sure.

"Just like McGonagall," sighed Harry it was always the students that paid the price because of teachers.

"Excuse me?" snapped Severus, very, very insulted.

"I tried to tell her what Umbridge was doing; she didn't even give me a chance to explain. She told me to keep my head down and not aggravate her," snorted Harry bitterly.

"You? Her Golden boy?" asked Draco surprised.

"Do not call me that," grimaced Harry in disgust.

"Do you know whose defence teacher this year?" asked Narcissa a look of worry in her eyes for her son. Just what kind of school had Hogwarts turned into? Would she have been better sending her son to Drumstrang, giving into Lucius' demands?

"I do not," admitted Severus, Dumbledore liked to surprise him by seeing who could be even worse than the next year.

"Has Hogwarts always been this dangerous?" asked Ted looking at his daughter.

"No dad, not always," said Tonks softly.

"None of us had any problem…or heck hem any…adventures quite like our young Mr. Potter." said Narcissa.

"Lucky me," said Harry in a false happy tone.

"Can I ask you something Harry? Why did you stay?" asked Ted once Harry had nodded.

"It was better than the alternative, at least I could fight back here." said Harry eventually.

"But you couldn't with Umbridge!" Ted pointed out.

"He makes a good point," said Tonks who looked remarkably like her father today.

"I'm used to it, what she did to me was nothing I'm not used to." shrugged Harry uncomfortably.

"You shouldn't be Harry, that's what makes this so terrible. Many families offered to take you in when your family… died. Alice Longbottom was one; she was close to your mother as one could be. Being pregnant at the same time and in the Order brought them even closer. The Weasley's also wanted too, Molly was pregnant at the time if I remember or had just given birth. The Diggory's also wanted to adopt you, they wanted to give Cedric a brother." said Andy failing to stop when Severus began shaking his head in warning.

That wasn't what Harry should be hearing right now, it wouldn't bring him any comfort.

"Excuse me," said Harry abruptly leaving the kitchen, thudding feet went though the house and stopped up on top of them. Harry's room was above the kitchen, it was the biggest room in the house, or rather was until it was turned into mini apartments.

"What's wrong? I thought it might bring him some sort of comfort," said Andy looking confused.

"Unfortunately now, Harry will believe himself responsible for what happened to the Longbottom's. He will think they were tortured because they offered to take him in, not because Lestrange wanted information. There's also the fact Harry does blame himself for the death of Cedric Diggory. The knowledge they could have been raised as brothers will torture him for years." sighed Severus, "Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to have a word with him. Try and get through his thick skull that he doesn't hold any blame on what happened."

"I am sorry Severus…I was just trying to help," sighed Andy sadly.

"I know," said Severus who was just starting to get up when an owl flew through the open window straight at him. Closing his eyes, he prayed for patience, because he didn't have much left. Not after finding out his godson had neglected his duties, broken the first rule of Slytherin. Always help a fellow Slytherin in need of it; they are your brother in arms for the next seven years. Now he had to deal with a guilt tripping Harry Potter, and of course whatever this owl wanted from him as well. Today just wasn't his day at all, he couldn't wait until it was over.

"Fantastic," grunted Severus.

"What is it?" asked Narcissa.

"I have to collect Mr. Potter and take him to Hogwarts at dawn tomorrow." growled Severus.

"Dawn? Don't Muggles sleep?" asked Draco wide eyed.

"Of course we do!" shouted Ted loudly, causing Draco to jump at his unexpected volume.

"Muggles? Who came up with such a name? It makes us sound like a bunch of criminals!" grouched Ted, he hadn't heard it so much before, Andy had told him the official name once and that was it. Now though he was hearing it on a daily basis by this boy and it was quickly getting on his nerves.

Severus walked out of the kitchen shaking his head, silently as usual making his way to Harry's room. He shouldn't have left it this long; Lily would have killed him for not doing it sooner. He had to make Harry see what had happened wasn't his fault, by laying out different scenarios. Hopefully before he goes back to Hogwarts, he will have realized it wasn't his fault. Otherwise it was going to be something Dumbledore could and will use against him.

He smirked at the sign on Harry's door; it was a crest sort of detail, a lion on one hand and snake on the other. Both holding onto what most Muggles and Muggle born's would recognize was the scales of justice. Of course there was usually a woman statue holding them, but hey, nobody couldn say it wasn't fitting. The scales had been uneven too long, but with Harry running a sanctuary and helping people fight the war and leading himself the scales had tipped back in even. Once Harry was ready to face Voldemort, the scales would definitely tip in their favour.

So, yes, he indeed liked Harry's symbol.

The symbol of hope.

Of sanctuary.

The Sign of the New Order.

The End

* * *

THE END hope you enjoyed it! do you want a sequel? it will be called the lion the snake and the scales of justice if i do go for it possibly after harry has finished his education and taking full control of his destiny and running his own order with dumbledore aware of it or would you prefer to see him doing that while under the old fools nose? only coming out after he tries to have severus arrested on bogus claims? R&R Please!


End file.
